Guardian of an assassin
by cookie-club
Summary: It wasn't exactly planed that Allen was neighbors with Kanda Yu best FBI agent on the west coast; unknown to Kanda was that his new neighbor Allen was the best assassin of the Noah clan. And Allen sure, as hell, did not expect to teach the grouchy FBI agent how to dance…..or that he would be his new guardian! Yullen
1. Prolog

Prolog

Kanda was exhausted. Damn it. Work was really putting a strain on him. Just a few hours earlier he was chasing after that drug dealer and he nearly got away. What was up with that! He, Kanda Yuu best FBI agent along the west coast, it was downright humiliating. On top of that he dint want to go back to work tomorrow. They did catch the drug dealer, but there are still many questions left and the higher ups ordered not to bother with it any further. It didn't help Kanda that his gut feeling told him there was more to this drug dealer then the eye fist meets. Whenever that happens Kanda doesn't feel like going to work.

After a few minuets of pondering his stomach decider it was time for more Soba, Kanda got up and walked into the kitchen. He still had some Soba left from this morning so all that needed to be done was to reheat and make some green tea. Sitting back down in front of the T.V. Kanda eat his Soba. When he was half way done with his meal the FBI agent heard a few curses, which came a level below from him and something that sounded like a piano that bumped into something? Well wasn't his problem if some people couldn't do their job right. The Soba now all gone Kanda turned on the T.V. In hopes to find a good movie, but today it seemed that only romance movies were aired.

_Wonderful looks like I'm going to go to bed early. _And so he did.

o

The next day Kanda naturally woke up in a bad mood. Not because it's 7 in the morning, and he usually woke up at 6, but that so many questions remain open in his 'complete case'. As he walked out of the door, the apartment door next to his, witch as far as he could remember been unused, opened and a young boy walked out.

He had white hair that was the first thing Kanda noticed, but when the boy turned around he had some sort of tattoo on his face, it started in an pentacle, then down his left eye and made an strange curve and ended a little below the middle of his left cheek. First thing that went through his head was: Punk. But then he noticed the behavior of the boy and he seemed a bit innocent. The boy noticed Kanda, smiled and nodded his head, as a sign of greeting. Kanda just che'ed and went further to work.

o

At work Kanda was greeted by his partner Michael, who had a folder in his hand.

"Looks like we have a new case," Kanda sighted. He'd hoped that at least today, through some miracle, there would be no new case.

"Grouchy as ever I see," said Michael, chucking a bit.

Kanda just glared at him in response, took the folder and went through it. As he looked at the folder Kandas eyes widened. He couldn't believe his luck! There were supposed to capture Ryan Anderson, he was a big shot in the drug dealing section but also charged for murder. There had been many attempts to get him behind bars, but he was slippery. Not to forget that Ryan had once ashamed the entire department, by slipping away right from their noses. Kanda was sure that he could be able to capture him. Why? He got a little extra information on his last case and that someone would try to complete a deal in an illegal casino. Now he knew who that big shot. Turns out he does get to 'complete' his case. the only thing is that it was almost time for that meeting and if traffic was a bitch they wouldn't make it.

Michael and Kanda reached the casino within 20 minutes. Traffic was on their side. Without a second thought Kanda and Michael rushed to the back entrance of the casino. Like Kanda thought Ryan got out of his car and slowly proceeded to the entrance, the idiot was alone. Kanda signaled Michael to stay put, then got up and just walked casually to Ryan. Ryan didn't even notice Kanda until it was too late and a pair of handcuffs were placed on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Ryan yelled at Kanda. Kanda merely shrugged showed his FBI ID. His partner did the mot formal stuff, like telling him his rights and what he was charged with.

"Michael you stay here, I'm going inside to find his partner."

"Got it!"

When Kanda entered he saw only a typical casino, which would have matched into a Hollywood movie. But no one was there. _Maybe he's running late?_

"The other guy wasn't there I take it?" Michael asked as he saw his partner come back without another person.

"Che was probably scared."

Suddenly Ryan started to scram to an alley to save him. Kanda and Michael just raised an eyebrow. Kanda walked to the alleyway to check it out, but nothing was there. As he slowly proceeded back to Michael he heard gun shots. Quickly he ran back to his partner. As he arrived there he would have never thought that some freak with a strange silver clown mask and a white coat, would be standing there with a gun in his hand. First thing that caught Kandas eye was Ryan. Dead. Second was Michael. He too, was dead. Kanda greeted his teeth. From the way Michael was laying on the ground, he tries to take cover. Though, he didn't make it in time.

The figure quickly turned torts him holding the gun, ready to shoot. Kanda hid behind a wall as three gun shots were heard. Slowly Kanda peeked over the wall and to his surprise the figure was still standing there, not even bothering to find a place to hide. If Kanda could get even angrier than he already was, then it just happened. He got out of his hiding space, his gun pointed to the strange person.

"Who are you?" Kanda shouted across to the figure. The person in question just turned around and made a run for it. _What the fuck?_

o

One thing was for sure, the guy knew how to shake of his pursuer. Every time Kanda thought he knew were his target wanted to escape to, he turned into some alley or street that didn't match up. Then he lost him on top of that. And now he had to explain why his partner was dead. He really didn't want to do that.

A lot of people may deem him as a heartless bastard, but Kanda did care. Everyone that did not back away when they were confronted with him and stayed long enough, got to know that Kanda was just Kanda. Michael was one of those people that stayed. Even though they didn't know each other for very long, his partner invited him to his wedding two month ago. He said that they would be probably working for a long time together, so it best to just simply be fiends.

Damn it his wife. Was he going to tell her how her husband died?

o

When he finished his explaining how Michael was killed, his captain looked away. After that the room had a suffocating atmosphere. Komui, his captain, looked sad but also deep in thought when he turned back to Kanda, which Kanda in turn disliked.

He only saw that expression once, which was directed to his first partner, even though he only saw that look outside the office and wasn't able to hear anything that was spoken in that room, it wasn't good, Kanda was able to say that much after all the damn Baka Usagi got moved to New York.

"Kanda, could you describe the assassin one more time, please?" He growled in annoyance.

"Like I said, it was some punk that had a silver clown like mask on. One side had black illustrations on it. And he wore some with coat with a hoodie over his head. There even was some fur around the collar."

"Kanda was the coat thin like it wasn't supposed to keep the owner warm?"

"Yeah?" Now annoyance and curiosity were mixing. _Why the hell is Komui asking these stupid questions? _

"Kanda I will remove you from your department. Yo- "

"What! Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kanda yelled.

"Just let me speak out! I'm going to transfer you to a special task force that I'm the supervisor of. "

"What task force? I never heard of that!"

"It was kept a secret."

"What?" Komui really wanted to explain everything in quiet but Kanda didn't seem to be to patient about this subject.

"Well, there is a mafia like organization that stands above all other criminal organization. They have introduced themselves to us as the Noah clan. I know don't get on my case about the name, ask the guy how thought of the name behind bars. Well, were was I..."

"I think it be best if you tell me why you are telling me this stuff now and not earlier?"

"Hmm, I guess that's a good point to start off. Kanda, the assassin that you spoke of about is one of their best. We were able to determine that much. "

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Would you wait I was getting there. You see they are very good hiding themselves. It appears in public there are normal people without any criminal history that's why if we find DNA or fingerprints, though it is very seldom that that happens, they are not in the system"

"Still not answering my question." Damn it was it that hard to say the reason strait in his face?

"Get to the point Komui. Why isn't this, the main topic of every police FBI or CIA branch?"

"You see they were controlling organizations for a long time, one could even say that they are a revered version of our government, without us noticing it. 35 years to be exact."

"What! How's that possible? Therese no way, that an organization that powerful would go unnoticed by the government?"

"Well you see... Apparently only the leaders of the mafia organization or other kind of big shots really know of them and those are the people we often make deals with. So they know anyway that there punishment can be eased, then there's also the fact that if they speak that they will be killed."

"You're got to be kidding me. How do you even know that they are going to be killed?" Kanda said, and sat down in his chair, he had been standing the entire time.

"Well, we managed to get someone to talk; he told us that to, also said he was in prison anyway so they couldn't reach him. The next day he was dead."

Kanda was speechless. How could one organization have so much power? This all seemed like a really bad comic book story for young boys to him. "But why do you want me now in your team?"

"Like I said that was one of their best assassins even though he didn't actually fight you, we have a rule every one that encounters someone confirmed to be in the Noah clan, will be placed in the task force. It never happened before that one of the assassins turned their back away and didn't fight. Maybe he saw something in you."

While Komui was talking he turned his office chair away from Kanda to look out of the window, when he turned back the saw a pissed Kanda. Well, pissed wasn't the right word, furious would match better. Kanda was out for blood.

"Kanda...?" Komui asked a bit wary.

"Saw something in me, you say? He never turns on someone and I'm the only one? Komui I'm starting now in that task force. The hell they guy thinks he is by mocking my like that."

_Right Kanda had that samurai pride... I forgot._

o

Kanda got the address to the HQ of the task force. Yes they got there on headquarters. It looked like a normal apartment building but one of these apartments was there HQ. At least now Kanda knew where his taxes really went. HQ was on the second floor room number 25. Standing before it now he realized that he had no idea how to get inside. He didn't receive any key from Komui and knocking? This was a secretly held task force after all. Suddenly the door opened and a blur of red and green was the only thing Kanda could make out before he landed on the ground.

"Yuu-chan!" Oh god that voice. It can't be! Then he looked down. Yes it was Lavi Bookman that had tackled him down.

"Baka Usagi get of me and why the hell are you here?"

"You haven't changed at all."

"Answer." Kanda demanded

"Remember our last case together. The one where you were in the hospital because that guy shot you in the shoulder? Well I met one of their assassins there, almost got him, just a few more inches to the left. Well that was Joido. Heard you met Crowned Clown?"

"What the hell Usagi. And Crowned clown?"

"Yeah the name of the Assassin you met today. I know the names seem funny, but if you follow his string of dead he really is a clown."

"God, why do I have the feeling that I got the sickest guy in this group?"

"Actuarial Lavi got the sickest person of the group." said Lenalee that just stepped out of the room "Guys I now around this time people work, but at the moment you guys are talking in the hall way. If that rings a bell please come inside." Both did so.

"What do you mean Lavi got the sickest guy from us?" Kanda asked Lenalee. He knew her already, she worked part-time in his department, or so he thought, because of her brother. Lately though she only came occasional to bring some Coffee.

"Joido killed one of his victims once in an operation. He strapped the guy town and cut his heart out as if he was going to have a heart transplantation. He stitched the guy up after. Without heart, that is."

"I don't know some wannabe clown that kills or some Frankenstein. I think the clown is still sicker." Lenalee chuckled Kanda looked at her confused.

"His mask resembles that of a clown that's the reason. And that he once used poisoned juggling rings."

"Yuu-chan, there are two other people on this team there are currently out but they should come in 15 minutes." Lavi blured out of nowwere

"Don't call me by my fist name Usagi."

"You know this is gona be like back then, both of us pulling all nighters to figure out a case." Lavi said with a grin. Kanda looked down right horrified. While Lenalee turned red from holding back her laughter.

"Well, sadly Yuu-chan you're out of luck."

"What do you mean?"

"You see at the moment we don't have any leads. Thank god Crowned Clown showed up and gave us a new lead." Kanda glared at Lavi for that. Sure he was rather violent and cold-hearted, but even he didn't think that finding a lead was a good thing if two people had to die.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be out there and find some evidence on that crowned clown guy."

"Miranda and Link are taking care of that." Lenalee answered.

"Who?"

"I just told you about them. They were both German detectives and got caught up in this. They got a special Visa to work here on this project."

"Wait, does that mean you were in Germany? Does that mean this task force moves any were the Noah would move to?"

"Only if its to far away we would and no I wasn't in Germany, all though I wish I went to a German school."

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to know why you like the German school system?"

"They cancel the hours." Lavi said smiling.

"Huh?" What did the Usagi mean when he said 'cancel the hours'?

"Link told me. In Germany if a teacher gets sick they cancel the school hours and let the student, ether sleep in or let them out earlier. Though sometimes there are other teaches there to look out for them."

"Wait, but what about police. How are they supposed to know who is ditching school?" Lavi grinned mischievously at that

"They don't know. But for some reason the cops just know when there kid ditching school. Like they have some sort of detectors." Not knowing how to reply to that he just let the topic fall. But really canceling school hours? Couldn't they get a substituted teacher?

After that they sat around waiting for Miranda and Link to return. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and a nervous looking woman with dark brown hair walked in and a man that had blond hair tied back in an low ponytail. The blond man looked at Kanda and asked: "You are Kanda Yuu I take it? Komui phoned us and told us that you would join." The navy haired man just grunted.

"So what did ya find?" Lavi asked. This time it was the woman speaking.

"W-well, he left the bullet casing this time so we will be able to determent what caliber he used."

"Wait you don't even know what caliber they use?" the woman flinched slightly.

"Nii-san did tell you that they are very orderly what they do."

"Never thought, that they would be _that_ good at cleaning up."

"Ehm, there was a camera out side of the casino. We checked it but it was directed to the wrong side... oh and we even found a shoe print."

"Really! Yuu-chan seems like you're our Lucky charm." Lavi said with a smile.

"I'm not you Lucky charm. God damn it. Anyway this howl situation seems bizarre to me. Three FBI agents and two German detectives aren't enough to catch them. Komui did say that they went unnoticed for a long time but shouldn't there be a lead?"

"They plan on a head and have a system, but if something happens that they didn't plan then they do make mistakes like Crowned Clown just showed us so nicely." Kanda didn't say much to that.

After a few hours at HQ the new found hope turned into distress. Kanda found out that the weapon the crowned clown used was a Parabellum. When he wanted to research who owned a Parabellum and match the profile Link had told him that it was no good. When he asked why link only replied: "When we first came in contact with the Noah, crowned clown was also there he killed a police officer and toke his gun. It was a Parabellum."

Kanda ckeckt that and as it turned out, it really was the wepon of the dead police officer. _Well shit_.

The shoe print turned out to be that of a converse. Well at least now they know how big his feet are. God damn it there are millions of people with the same shoe size out there. By the time everyone was depressed and called it a day. Witch to Kanda seemed a bit strange but went with the flow. Lavi told him that the Noah clan has at least 2 weeks break between every strike/kill. And the only evidence they had didn't really help. The area around the Casio was still secured so they could go back there tomorrow and look again. This was turning out really awful.

When Kanda pulled into a free parking space in front of the building where he lived, he noticed that the lights next to his apartment were on. _So the kid from this morning really moved into the apartment next to his._

o

Finally in his apartment, Kanda imminently made himself some ramen. He didn't have anything else at home and would have to buy some more tomorrow. Then it started. He heard the sound of a violin being played. He didn't recognize the melody, but it sounded nice. Even though Kanda tried to ignore it, he just couldn't.

Kanda had learnd to always listen out to the smallest sound. No exception for the violin. Grunting Kanda got up, toke the timer and went next door. He banged at the door twice and waited. The apartment door swung open shortly after. That was when Kanda noticed that his new neighbor was rather short.

"Hello, you're from next door right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah and your violin playing is bothering me." The kid seemed slightly annoyed but smiled even so.

"Excuse me but the landlord told me today that I'm not allowed to play any instruments after 10 o clock. Its 9, so you have no right to tell me not to play." Now Kanda was annoyed too. It's a wonder that he wasn't annoyed earlier.

"Look if you want to sleep I will stop but judging by the timer in your hand your about to eat." Okay now Kanda was pissed. But like on cue the timer went off. Kanda muttered a quick, stay here, and headed for his kitchen. Checking the pot of his Ramen he toke it of the stove, though a bit too fast because some of the hot liquid spilled over, right were his hand was. Kanda hissed in pain and dropped the Ramen. It splattered all over his kitchen floor. After a string of curses in Japanese he looked up to see his neighbor peeking inside.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No. I just lost my dinner and I have nothing else to eat."

"Do you want to eat at my place? First of all we could discuss that little argument from before, and you have something to eat." Considering the offer for a moment he went over to his neighbor and said: "Better be something good then."

When Kanda entered the white haired boys' apartment he was greeted with the sight of his apartment just reversed. A hallway and on the side the kitchen, so even people from outside could see what was going on in there. Then there was the living room as the center and side aways, in this case to the left, was the bedroom and bathroom. It was a nice place to live alone in, Kanda thought, after all the cartons were gone.

"Sorry about the mess." Kanda just grunted and walked into the table that already had something to eat on it.

"Why were you playing if you had food out?"

"Huh oh that. It was too hot so I thought that I'd practice a bit to let it cool down. Wait did I introduce myself?"

"No, you didn't."

"Sorry about that. My name is Allen Walker." The white haired teen held his right hand out. Kanda turned away.

"Whatever, Moyashi."

"Sorry what was that?" Allen was clearly annoyed. After a small rant and name callings they sat down and ate something. Kanda soon learned that his neighbor eat a lot for his small size. Tree large portions of Spaghetti, and Kanda was having difficulty's eating his one bowl, Allen gave to him.

After dinner they discussed when Allen could play an instrument without Kanda banging his door in and called it a night. Kanda went immediately to sleep.

o

Allen had planned to do the same thing but his cell phone rang. It was Tyki calling him.

"Hey, Tyki."

"Yo, Shonen how's the new apartment?"

"Good. It's nice, just got to get everything cleaned up."

"Good to hear. Any neighbors around?"

"My new neighbor just left 10 minutes ago."

"Perfect." "Tyki what are you talking about?"

"YOU IDIOT." Tyki suddenly screamed. Allen flinched. He even had to switch ears because his right ear was now ringing.

"You weren't supposed to assassin Ryan Anderson when there were cops there!"

"I didn't know they were cops. I first noticed after I killed Anderson and the other guy."

"The question is how you did not now that they were cops? Or better, how did you know that they were cops?"

"Look, I'm really exhausted you move from east coast to the west coast and get a call from the Earl that you have work to do. I wasn't thinking much."

"Evidently. The Earl isn't too happy though. They already have a task force out there for us. You can't be careless. Even if the police weren't after us."

"I know..."

"Shonen?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something else going on? You are usually not this quiet."_When I yell at you._

Switching back to his right ear Allen spoke. "How could you miss that my neighbor is an FBI agent?"

On the other line was dead silence.

"Tyki?"

"He's an FBI agent?"

"Yeah. That's how I figured out that I killed a cop. The landlord told me that Kanda was an FBI agent, well the rest is kind of obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah. So he saw you?"

"Yes."

A low growl emerged from the other side of the line. "Great. We can't pull you off, but we can't kill him ether. Oi, Allen just try to watch out. I'm going to tell the Earl now of our little situation."

"Yeah, but how could Cyril missed that?"

"No clue. Well good night, Shonen."

"Night, Tyki."

* * *

**First of all thanks for reading.**

**About what I wrote about the German school system is true. When a teacher is sick there will be no substitute teacher there ether cannel or another teacher that doesn't have class at that moment has to do school work with the class. Also in Germany kids usually only have till 1 pm School.**

**A Parabellum is a gun used by the German police. Fist I wanted use the American police weapon, bit I had no idea what that. I tried to find out but well instead I found the German one, which in turn came actually in handy, cuz I'm going to have the fist key encounters for this story playing in Germany.**

**Drop a review; tell me if you like it, what you dislike.**

**And happy easter**

**~~~~Cookie-club**


	2. Dance lessons…! Guardian?

**You guys made me really happy you know that. I was so unsure if this story was a bit odd, but you made me smile ^^ I want to thank everyone that has favorite or added this story to their subscriptions list. And a big thank you and a cyber cookie to you that reviewed this story.**

**Kinkylittlewolf****: Thanks ****a lot****. ^^**

**PokerPair****: I know right Kanda makes a great FBI agent. The other characters will appear along the story. To be honest I haven't thought of any pairings o_o**

**Meyumi****: was this update soon enough? :D :P**

**Hanashi o suru****: Thank you. **

**Yaoilovergirl256****: I was surprised myself how well Allen fit the role of an assassin. ö.ö**

* * *

Dance lessons…? Guardian...!

To Allen's surprise he slept quite well. He honestly didn't think that he'd could with Kanda next door. He went to one of the cartons and got some old clothes out. "Today's going to be fun…" Allen mumbled, sarcasm practically seeping out of every word. So Allen started his day with cleaning up the cartons.

At around 8 o'clock in the morning he got hungry. Yes he had been cleaning the apartment for two hours now. What drove him to wake up that early? He had no idea. At least he was able to get everything for the bathroom together. Slowly Allen made his way to the kitchen when he heard his doorbell ring. Sighting he went to the door, breakfast had to wait. Allen opened the door and to his surprise Tyki was there.

"What? When did you come here?"

"What I don't get a good morning or a huge from my cousin?"

"Well you would have gotten a good morning if you would have called me before."

"What no surprise visits"

"I don't mind surprise visits but you do live in New York that makes me wonder…" Tyki just chuckled a bit and went inside Allen's apartment.

Again Allen sighted. Just when Allen wanted to close his door, Kandas flew open. "Moyashi!"

Allen's eyebrow twitched. "What did you just call me?"

"A Moyashi, but that's beside the point."

"It's not besi-"

"Just shut up and take this." Kanda stuffed a plastic bag into Allen's arms and went away before he could ask what was in there. Confused Allen stepped back inside.

"What's that, you got there?" Tyki asked from the sofa.

"Don't know."

"Well, look inside."

"Later. What are you doing here?"

"The Earl sends me. First of all I'm going to move here; secondly you are to stay here till you graduated from college."

"What! I have a FBI agent as a neighbor and you're saying that I am supposed to stay here for that long."

"Shonen, you are 16 and in college. I think you'll manage." Allen just huffed.

"Well what are you going to have for breakfast? I'm inviting myself." Allen just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

When Kanda arrived at HQ he was surprised to see Link there and Miranda. Miranda stuttered a good morning when she noticed Kanda and link seemed too occupied in whatever he was reading on his computer. Everyone had their own little airier to work Kanda had gotten his yesterday shortly before they closed everything up. So he walked to his desk.

Unlike everyone else, Kanda didn't have any personal belongings on his desk. All others had at least a picture or some valued object. But he didn't. With a sight Kanda logged on his new computer and went thru some files Lenalee said he should go thorough so that he was on the same level as everyone else in this case.

Up until now there have been confirm, at least 5 assassins Joido, Dream, crowned clown and a guy named Raasura. Each one had his or her own way of dealing with their targets.

Joido would always aim for a vital organ in and close combat fight. It seems that he, ether uses a dagger or a scalpel.

Dream made her killings always seem like some sort of execution. And it didn't matter out of what time the execution technique was, Dream did them all, from hanging people to lethal injection. According to Lenalee dream was young short woman, but Kanda had his doubts. How could a woman be able to hang a full grown man?

Raasura usually used brutal force or an electro shock to kill is victims. Kanda was disgusted, to say the least, when he read that the guy once beat a woman to death. He was found out by the police and following by the task force that his real name was Skinn Bolic. Born in the USA and got into many fist fights, therefore landing at some point in the system. There was a search issue for him.

Then it was crowned clowns turn. It was ironic. Even though Kanda was one of the best FBI agents the United States had to offer, he never really had anything to do with these kinds of cases. He had to investigate murders, serial killers, kidnapping,indecent assault, but never something like this. An assassin. People that kill others as a kind of job.

That's why he was surprised to see how Joido, Dream and Raasura killed their victims. Kanda always imagined an assassin to be quick. Basically find your target kill him/her fast and precise clean up and escape. The irony was that crowned clown was exactly such an assassin.

In the beginning he used a dagger like Joido the only defiance was he only aimed for the heart or slight the neck open with a deep cut. Later he started to use guns and he always aimed for the head. A quick death. Reading further he found out that crowned clown also acted as some sort of cleaner for other assassins. Whenever a target would survive he went and finished the job. Usually he finished the jobs of Raasura or Skinn Bolic.

By the time 2 hours had passed and it was already 9:30. Kanda got up and went to the small kitchen they had in their small headquarters and made himself some green tea. Then a loud bang was heard followed by a Yuu-chan. Kanda cursed in his head and turned around to give the rabbit a death glare. Any normal rabbit would have pretended to be dead, but not this rabbit, not even hopped to the angry navy haired man with a bright grin. Kanda got even more annoyed when the Usagi didn't speak. That was always bad news for Kanda, only for Kanda. Lavis grin got wider almost splitting his face in half if that was even possible.

"Yuu-chan I have good and bad news for you." _Oh god. Please for the love of god please let the bad news be optional._

"The good news is there's a little together coming of some criminal big shorts at the dance party this Saturday, some could have connections to the Noah." _Okay that's good but why do I have the feeling that the bad news is going to ruin everything? _

"But the hang is Yuu, your to famous. You have been on the T.V. and people know that you are a very good agent, they'd immediately recognized you, so-"

"Baka Usagi what in the world did you do?" Kanda hissed.

"Well, Miranda Link Lena-chan and I are all on the guest list so are you, but with a slight change." _Don't let it involve cross-dressing, everything but cross-dressing. _Kanda prayed, his expression showing nothing of this. "Spit it out Usagi."

"You have to go as Lena-chans grandpa!"

"What?"

"Komui didn't allow me to put you as a woman on the list." Lavi sulked.

"I'm going to **kill** you, Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted.

Lavi yipped and ran away, Kanda on his trail. Lenalee who had entered with Lavi just sighted. She already knew that Lavi liked to tease Kanda, but this is going to be handful on long terms.

"Wait you said 'Dance party', right? What the hell do you mean?" Kanda asked Lenalee.

"Huh? Oh! Lavi said it's a dance party but it's more like a party in the style of the 19th century for rich people. Ehm…Kanda? Do you know how to dance the Waltz?"

"No! Why the hell would I know how to even dance the cha-cha?"

"But you have to dance Yuu-chan!" Lavi whined from the other side of the room, in a safe distance from Kanda. Said person shot him a death glare.

"Lavi's right though," this time it was Link who spoke, "You have to dance. It's a fest to dance, therefore only people who want dance go there, if you only sit in the corner and stare at people, someone is bound to get suspicions."

"Why should I dance? I could say that my granddaughter wanted me to come, because she was afraid to be lonely." It was stupid what Kanda said, it sounded so stupid coming out of his mouth!_ It doesn't matter! No fucking way I'm going to dance!_

"Wow, Yuu you're really desperate, aren't you?"

"Shut it, Usagi!" Kanda snapped back.

After that Kanda and link argued in for at least an half an hour, before link won the argument and Kanda had to find a waltz course. Angry Kanda stomped out of the apartment, no one daring to stop him. "I'm surprised that he gave in after only 30 minutes." Lenalee said bewildered.

"I'm surprised that Kanda knew that the cha-cha is a dance." Lavi said, slowly walking back into the middle of the room now that Kanda was gone.

* * *

Kanda was furies not only because he is forced to learn the damn Waltz but also that he didn't take the care this morning and had to walk back to his apartment. When he was almost back at his apartment he caught a stack of white hair. His new neighbor had seen him to; he looked a bit unsure of something but walked up to him even so.

"What do you want?"

"Umm well I wanted to ask…Where the music college is."

"What?"

"I got a call from my grandfather about an half an hour saying that the college for some reason didn't have all my personal information required to register there and now I'm lost." He admitted.

"How the hell did you get lost? The college is only a ten minutes walk away. Why do you even have to go there, just call them."

"I wanted to do that but I lost the number they can't contact me, because I have a new number and on top of that I can't find my laptop."

Kanda couldn't believe it. The kid just canceled out every option he had in mind. He growled. Should he take the Moyashi to the college or just direct him there? He thought about it and then decided to walk with him the college sometimes offered dance courses maybe he was luck and could register for it immediately. Gesturing for his neighbor to follow him they made their way to the college.

"How in the world did you get lost anyway?" Kanda asked.

Allen blushed. He hated telling people about his terrible sense of direction, damn it yesterday when Kanda tried to capture him he lost his way too. He just ran franticly around tiring to shake him off and to get away. Even after he lost him it toke Allen an hour before he found his way back and only because Kanda had blocked his escape route. Why didn't he plan a second one? He didn't even now himself.

"Well my sense of direction is that bad it could be labeled as a talent." Allen muttered looking away from Kanda.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish. Oh and you didn't have to do that with the spaghetti."

"Huh?"

"This morning you the bag you gave me it had some spaghetti in it."

"I don't like to be in debt of people."

"I see." The rest of the walk no one spoke anymore when they reached the college Kanda entered with Allen and went to the flyer. Allen followed behind him because he had to go to the secretary and the flyers were there.

"Hi, my name is Allen Walker there were some problems with my registration."

"Ah yes! You send the form half empty back."

"What! I could have sworn that I filled everything out!"

"No problem. Just tell me the information I need to know so I can register you in the computer. After that just fill the form out and sign please." The secretary said.

"Okay."

"Che you're an air head." Kanda commented. He had already looked at every flyer, they did offer courses but they started too late and when at least 8 weeks long.

"Okay Mr. Walker I need you date of birth."

"December 25 in 1995." Kanda shot him short glance. He was in college with only 16. _Kid must be smart._

The secretary asked Allen his telephone number current address if he had any illnesses they need to know about what caught Kandas attention back was when the secretary asked for his parents.

"Okay last is your parents name and if there divorced please tell me the name that has the child custody."

"Um, I have a guardian his name is Cross Marian." Kanda heard that Cross somehow became guardian of some unfortunate kid but he never would have thought that he'd actually meet the kid despite the fact that they are neighbors. Allen filled everything out and signed.

"Aren't you going to register for the dance course?" Allen asked.

"No, I only need to learn the waltz."

"You mean you only want to learn the two types of waltz?"

"What the hell do you mean two types? And I'm being forced to learn the damn thing."

"W-well, there's the modern waltz and the waltz Viennese." Suddenly Kanda had an idea and stupid idea but it was a hell of a lot cheaper and easier no luck only had to be on his side.

"Do you know how to dance them?"

"Yeah I know how to dance. Why?" Now the only thing Kanda had to do was to get over his pride and ask. "Could you teach me?"

Allen looked a bit shocked. Did he really just ask him if he could teach him how to dance the waltz? Great Allen had no visibly reason to decline, but on the other hand he could just simply say that he felt uncomfortable with it, then again he did invite him over to eat the very day he moved in. Shit. I dug my own hole. "I guess."

"I have to be able to dance them till Friday."

* * *

2 day later

Ever since mention that Allen was the kid taken in by Cross near Lavi he had a bad feeling. He didn't understand why though. True nobody would wish a kid to be raised by Cross but from what Kanda could tell Allen was very polite and he immediately learned that he despised alcohol when he brought a bottle of sake offer the first dance lesson on Saturday.

Now was Monday but Allen didn't had to go to college jet, the New Year starting next week. So now he was with at Allen's door knocked and waited for his neighbor to open the door. When the door opened he was dragged inside by a very angry looking Allen.

"What the hell did you do!" the white haired boy yelled

"What did I do? Mind telling me what I did."

"Please don't be stupid. I get a phone call from cross in month and you know how long the call went about 40 seconds, cause the only thing he told me was, wait let me quote: 'I'm no longer your guardian brat. It's some guy named Yuu Kanda.' Now I don't know how many Yuu Kandas are out there and how many Cross knows but I'm pretty sure you were meant with that!" Allen ranted, breathing a bit heavy.

"Let me get this straight! I'm your guardian now? How is that possible? I only know you for like 4 or 5 days!"

"That What I liked to know." Then Kanda knew who the cause for this situation was. It just made click in his head. Baka Usagi.

"Get in my car! I know who is fault it is!"

* * *

Lavi was sitting at his computer when his cell phone rang. He picketed up and saw on the screen that Kanda had sent him a text. Miranda looked over his shoulder; she was the only one that had noticed his horrified expression.

The only time when Kanda send a text was when he was way beyond pissed, more like I'm going to kill you slow and painfully and if I could, through some weird technology, I would bring you back to live and do it all over again. Now Lavi had three options:

1.) Stays up hear pray that Kanda won't come up.

2.) Kanda is going to come up here or

3.) Go down and hope that Kanda will be merciful. Kanda and merciful, the day that happens is the day hell freezes over.

_If I go out now I might be able to escape over the fire latter and hide._ So Lavi got up and went out to the hall.

* * *

Kanda was getting really annoyed. He texted the Usagi 5 minutes ago and he was still not down here. "Wait here I'll look for him." Kanda said to his neighbor. The Moyashi just nodded in acknowledgment.

The long haired man made his way up the to the second floor and saw that said redhead was now exiting the room and made his way to the fire latter. _Oh hell no. Your going no were._ So what did kanda do? He hit the Usagi on the back of his head and dragged him down to the elevator. When Lavi noticed that Kanda was dragging him away he started to struggle to get free, but Kandas grip was stronger and he wouldn't budge and just continued.

In the elevator Kanda didn't say one word to Lavi which only increased the rabbits fear. In the lobby there was a white haired kid waiting so he figured that that was the kid Cross toke in.

"Baka Usagi what did you do?"

"Wait you mean he's the one how caused all of this guardian mess here?" Allen asked.

"Yes! Now spit it out Usagi or do I have to beat it out of you? What did you do?" What did he do, more like what panda did! "No! No, no, no… iaskedpandatodosomething." Lavi blurred out.

Kanda and Allen had a plank look on their face, no understood a word what the one eyed man just said. Noticing this, Lavi toke a deep breath and explained a bit calmer.

"I asked panda to pull some strings so that Allen wasn't in the care of cross anymore. He said that he would find a decent guardian for him. I swear I had no idea that he was going to make you his guardian Kanda!" Kanda glared at Lavi for a while. Allen just stud in the back first of all feeling uncomfortable that a complete stranger had known his name and secondly not really knowing how to deal with Lavi. After about 5 to 7minuts of quiet Kanda swore, hit Lavi on the head hard and dragged Allen out of the building to his car.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Allen asked annoyed. They were sitting in Kandas car and drove back to the apartment complex they lived in.

"Lavi said that bookman did this so there's no way that he or someone else is going to fix that. Old man is too stubborn when it comes to things like that."

"Might explaining for the clueless?"

"Lavi's grandfather. He has connections politics could only dream of. The old man made me your guardian, he's stubborn and won't change it back, even if I were to ask someone else to take care of this situation they wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Short I'm stuck with you?"

"Unfortunately yes, I'm stuck witch you. So as soon as were home I'm going to make a few things clear."

* * *

Bookman was sitting in his office; his last patient just went for the day. When his idiotic grandson just ran into the room and shouted. "Panda how could you!"

"Don't call me that you idiot!"

"I don't care I know I told you about Allen, that doesn't mean that you have to make Kanda, Kanda of all people his guardian! It nearly killed me today!"

"Don't question my decision! I won't change anything for that matter, before you even ask. Now get out before I call securely, the trick from last time won't do anymore." Growling Lavi left the room. Bookman waited a few more minutes before he got a file out and went over it.

White hair. She had mentioned that over and over again, then Lavi came and said that cross apprentice had white hair. It would match. Cross did have connections to the Noah after all. Thought the task force didn't know any of that. Even though bookman only knew a few things about the Noah, he knows if he talked too soon, he would die.

Omake:

Devitto and Jasdero were waiting outside of their cousins' room. They were going to get revenge on him for playing them in poker. They waited a little longer before Tyki went and knocked on the door and Allen's head peeked out. They Tyki was telling Allen something and gestured him to follow him and so the white haired boy did.

That was their chance. They walked inside and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk copied it and put it back down. It was Allen's registrations form for his new college. Quietly they left the room again and waited for Allen to return and to fill out the rest of his now fake form. When it was time for dinner Jasdebi walked inside of his room and found the letter that was going to go to his new college. They knew that the Earl made sure what ever would happen that Allen would be accepted to the college, so it was ok to send an incomplete form back.

What they didn't know was that they would be grounded for 6 weeks strait.

* * *

**About the pairings would you like to have any and which would you like? I can't believe I haven't thought of that o_o Also next chapter will introduce a new assassin, aka a new Noah. Tidoll might appear to though I'm not too sure. And we get to see Kanda dance and how Allen teaches. :P **

**Most importantly: review! ._.**

**~~~~~cookie-club**


	3. The Party

**ImmortalMissRaven: Thank you very much. Realistic really? I tried but though I failed at it. **

**isthisparadise: Here you go. :P**

**Nepeta G. Walker: Thank you. And you're not awful the earl is just too nice. :D :P **

**PokerPair: You win and get Yullen as a pairing.**

**FullmetalFan16: Sorry but please don't stop reading.**

**cielx12: Sorry to you too but no Poker Pair. It just easer with Yullen. Believe me when I say that I'm also a bit Poker Pair fan. **

**Kinkylittlewolf: really? Are there other Fan-Fiction out their like this cuz I haven't found one jet with the mafia FBI thing. **

**Hanashi o suru: Yup Hell sure froze over. :D**

**So the main paring will be Yullen it just work better with the story and after I thought about which paring I already had a few ideas for Yullen. **

**Here's the new chapter**

* * *

The Party

"Okay what do you want to discuses about?" Allen asked annoyed.

This really was the worst kind of scenario. He an assassin having a FBI agent as his Guardian! Come on who made this shit up? They were in Kandas apartment Allen had a water in front of him and Kanda some sake, much to Allen's dislike.

"Don't glare at my sake. I only have one bottle here that's not enough to get me drunk."

"I still dislike it. Well, at least I don't have to worry about that."

"Wait your seriously going to pull through with this guardian situation?"

"I don't have a choice. I'm a high ranking FBI agent Bookman made me you guardian, if someone finds out that imp not taking proper care of you I'm screwed." He sipped a bit from his sake. Allen growled.

"So why not set a god example then and stop drinking sake when I'm around."

"Nice try but there's no law forbidding me not to drink in the presence of a minor. So anything except that you're in college with 16, I have to know about?"

"I don't have any health issues if you mean that."

"I know that already!"

"Then what do you want to know? That I'm able to play four different instruments?"

"Ridiculously impressive, but no that's not what I meant. Did something happen while you were in Cross care?"

"What should have happened in Cross care. He is a womanizing always drinking asshole but he never abused me. Even if he's drunk he knows it better not to, if he didn't want to land in jail."

"I guess you are luckier than I was." Kanda whispered. Allen looked at Kanda with a slight shocked look on his face. Did he hear right just now? Kanda raised his voice again and looked at Allen as he spoke.

"Let get down to the rules first."

"What!" Kanda who had always been able to hide if he was shocked wasn't able to hide it this time. Was this how it felt like to be a parent?

"Sorry, didn't mean to burst. Just Cross never gave me any rules."

"Still didn't have to burst like that." In truth Allen was more concerned how the rules would interfere with his assignments.

"First of all you will be home latest at 12 o'clock in the night if it should get later tell me and will discuss about it."

_Great and it was already going downhill. _

"Also if I go away for a longer investigation you have to come but are not allowed to ask something."

_This is getting better and better by the minute._

"That's the major things. Then there's like finances I will expect you to have a job and pay food of that. If seen you eat and it not paying that bill. The rest I will come up for." Allen was just gapping at Kanda. The guy was just like that taking his finances over?

"How much money do you earn?"

"Enough."

Allen just huffed. Then suddenly Kandas cell phone rang. On the screen was Lenalee displayed, with a sight Kanda answered. "What? The timing is really bad Lenalee."

"Oh are you having a father son conversation right now?" chippered it from the other line.

"Lavi! What the hell are you doing? That's Lenalees phone."

"Don't worry Kanda I put my cell on loudspeaker. Link is also here." Said Lenalee.

"Great. So what do you want?"

"I'm just making sure that you are learning the waltz, that's all."

"What the fuck? Why would you make sure I'm already done?"

"What do you mean you're done? I never said that."

"Aha! We caught you. Thanks Moyashi-chan." Lavi shouted probably sitting at his desk that was on the other side of the room.

"Don't call me bean sprout!" Allen yelled back.

"You know what it means?" Kanda asked in surprise.

"You have been calling me that all the time in dance lesson. So I looked it up."

"To get back on topic what do you mean I'm not done yet. I've learned the Modern waltz and the waltz Viennese is only the turn from the modern waltz!"

"Yeah but de waltz Viennese is much faster than the modern waltz, plus you don't even know all figures of the modern waltz!"

"God damn it Moyashi why didn't you say so!"

"I thought it was clear when I said: that's all for the **first** dance lesson!"

"Ehm, guys I don't want to interfere, but why are you making it sound like there are two types of waltz out there?" It was Lavi who had asked that.

"Cause there are two types of waltz out there, the waltz Viennese and the modern waltz." Kanda growled back.

"Ne, Allen you do live next to Kanda right?" Lenalee asked this time.

"Uh, Yeah? Why?" They only heard beeping after that.

"God Moyashi what have you done!"

* * *

Not even 15 minutes later Lenalee and Lavi were at Allen's apartment. To be perfectly honest he didn't care if Lenalee and Lavi would be also there, it was just that up until now he and Allen had danced together. The smaller male had said that it always is a bit funny to dance with a complete different woman and a lot of people at first would find it more calming to dance with someone of the same gender, but after a while that feeling would change completely. Well, Kanda was a bit in a different situation, if you catch the drift. So now Lavi and Lenalee were now in Allen's apartment.

"So what you're saying is that you don't know the modern waltz and want me to teach you till tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we kind of hopped you would do that. Link that traitor knows the modern waltz."

"Did any of you do a dance course?"

"No. I learned the waltz Viennese from Nii-san and Lavi said that his grandpa showed him."

"Don't remind me I'm still traumatized. Well at least I got to dance with his assistant." Everyone rolled their eyes at that comment.

"I guess I could teach you but why don't you ask Link if he knows how to dance?"

"Like's a mean and doesn't want to teach us." Lavi pounded. In truth Link would probably teach them but hey Kanda was being thought how to dance, that's even better then Christmas! There is no way that Lavi was going to miss out when he heard that Kanda was having a dance lesson right now. Allen sighted.

"I guess this means I have to start from the beginning right?"

"Thank you Allen." Lenalee thanked though for some odd reason Allen heard an apology. After that every one stared at Allen waiting for him to begin.

"O-okay, the modern waltz has a basic step for men it starts with the right foot. It's one step to the front then the left foot to the side. Now my legs are apart and the right foot closes it back up. It's kind of like a triangle." While he explained it Allen did all the moves to make it easier.

"The women basic step is exactly the same just reversed. The left foot is the one that starts." Lenalee nodded when Allen showed her the opposite steps

"Ah Lenalee doesn't forget that you always have to walk backward. I guess you could try to actually dance a bit if you want to." Lavi beamed at Allen for that and shouted

"I call tips on Allen!"

"I don't think so. I may have agreed to teach you the modern waltz but I'm still angry that your grandpa stuck me with Kanda." The way the white haired boy said, made Lavi shiver.

_Too sweet, it's way too sweet._"Then I shall call tips on Kanda!"

"No you're not!" Kanda shouted back at Lavi.

"I think it would be fine. I mean it's not that hard to switch. So Kanda you'll just have to dance like a woman for once." Lavi walked over to Kanda and whispered.

"What did you do? Don't say anything, because it's obvious that he's getting back on you for something." Kanda growled and ignored Lavi. Okay it wasn't his brightest idea to laugh at the Moyashi for being able to dance the woman part as a guy. Suddenly from a small CD player music was played.

"Okay Yuu-chan lets dance together."

_This is the worst day of my life._

* * *

After an hour Lenalee was way ahead of Kanda or Lavi. Allen had let them both dance until they were able to dance the basic step together. Actually Lenalee was almost finished. Kanda and Lavi all knew why that was. Revenge. For Kandas remark and for Lavi because he was the one who told Bookman about Allen. Well, Lavi was pretty happy whit his punishment, it could have been worse, way worse. But they did it after an hour Kanda and Lavi finally were able to dance for three songs strait without stepping on each other's feet. Finally Allen walked over to them.

"I toughed Lenalee everything she should be able to teach you the rest Lavi."

"Thanks little buddy. I'm never gonna call tips on Yuu-chan again!" Lavi was very grateful for that. He couldn't explain it but somehow Lavi felt that Allen wasn't done with him just jet. Both Lavi and Lenalee left Allen's apartment shortly after. "Guess this means that I have to show you the rest of the modern waltz."

"Just do it quickly."

"Yeah yeah by the way how was it to dance the woman steps?"

"Shut it Moyashi! Just show me!"

"Right I forgot you only want to learn this and forget after that." And so Allen showed him the next figure. It toke them an hour and half but Kanda finally was able to dance the modern Waltz fluently.

"Do you want something to drink or do you want to learn the waltz Viennese now?"

"Che can't be that difficult as your trying to make it seem. Just let me get this done."

"Fine."

So they started to dance the waltz Viennese which Kanda was actually good at. Well that was up until the point Allen started to play music to it. Again minutes passed and Kanda wasn't able to dance properly. The music was just simply too fast and Kanda even tripped over his feet.

"God damn it how can something so simple be so damn difficult. That doesn't even make any sense."

"I told you that it would be difficult. You didn't believe me so it's your fault."

"Che. Again."

So Hijo de la Luna started to play again and Allen and Kanda tried to dance the waltz Viennese for the 20th time that night. Though this time, Kanda was doing quite well. He finally caught the hang of it, still a bit wary but he was able to do it. Apparently Kanda was one of though people that just needed that click moment and a pit of practice. Another 30 minutes passed and finally Kanda was able to dance the waltz! Not like someone who just learned it but with the vibe like 'I-don't-dance-that-long-but-I'm-able-to'. This made Allen a bit jealous.

It toke him a bit longer to dance the waltz Viennese like that and Kanda seemed like a person that could do anything if he just put is gut into it. I annoyed Allen to no end that Kanda had all of these options and didn't seem to realize them. Allen really had no idea why that was that way. Sure his life isn't that what a lot of people deem as a good life, but he got a proper education, food, a home and his grandfather. So why did he feel jealous torts Kanda? Shaking his head Allen asked Kanda if he wanted something to eat or drink, Kanda answered only if he would make some soba he'd stay to eat and so they ate dinner together.

* * *

It was Friday the day of the party. This meant that Miranda and Lenalee were shopping for some ball dresses and Kanda got dragged by Lavi to get a smoking. Link stayed in HQ to remember the blueprints of the building. Kanda didn't like the idea of that but Lavi wasn't about to let him go to the fest without a smoking even though he had a perfectly fine suit at home, though he did tend to wear toughs for work. And honestly he couldn't figure out what the difference between a smoking and a suit was to him it was just a god damn sort of suit. They entered a small boutique. And Kanda couldn't help but sight as he saw all of the expensive suits. Seriously he won't need one for the rest of his live so might as well just get the cheapest one.

Lenalee and Miranda were in a really good mode they had found great dresses for tonight sure they were pushing it with the timeframe but it prove to be more difficult to get all the information they needed and the blueprint. It's very risky to go in but they were determent to do it even so. They entered HQ and saw Link studying the blueprints Kanda and Lavi were gone. Lavi did say that he wanted to buy a suit or smoking for him. The mask they had ordered for Kanda was already there now they only had to wait for Kanda and Lavi to return and then they could start the briefing. Like one cue Kanda and Lavi came in. Kanda was visibly annoyed and Lavi grinning from ear to ear.

"Start the briefing now ors I'm going to kill that Baka Usagi."

Link looked up from the blueprint, Kanda noticed that Link never said that much and was usually working. "I think it would also be a good idea to start the briefing now. We still need Kanda to look like a 57 year old man."

"Che."

Well it was true Komui requested a latex mask so Kanda wouldn't get to much attention. Komui wanted to work in that department originally and already had the basics down as far as Kanda new but then that incident happened.

"The party is going to be held on the 14th floor. There are 15 all together, though the last floor is a winter garden. The rest of the floors are off-limits so if something is going to happen it will most likely happen in one of the studios which are in the basement. There's also the possibility that the lower levels will be used." Link said.

"What about the top floor?" Lenalee asked.

"It's a cafeteria. The personal will be there."

"So… How are we supposed to figure out where some secret meeting will be held?" This time Lavi asked.

"The smartest thing would probably be the middle level. There are also offices there so someone could use the excuse they wanted to get something from work."

"Isn't the building looked at night?" Lavi asked again.

"Yes, but there's a side entrance for people that work there, they have to slice there ID though and the door unlocks." Before Link could continue with the briefing the Door to the apartment unlocked and Komui stepped in.

"Hello there everybody! I hope for you no one has touched my darling Lenalee." Lenalee blushed and screamed at Komui that he wasn't supposed to do that anymore.

_Right now I have to look at least like a 57 year old man wonderful. _

A few days ago they had made a mask for Kanda out of latex that he was supposed to wear at the party. Lavi was a bit disappointed he said that they could have assigned Kanda as Lenalees grandma and named her Mrs. Doubtfire. Lavi was lucky that he is still alive or that he didn't lose a limp or two. Well the mask was the same method like in Mrs. Doubtfire. Here goes nothing. So Kanda went with Komui to the other side of the room they get the mask on.

* * *

_**9:30 at the Party**_

Kanda felt slightly on edge. He was dancing with Lenalee currently. That in itself wasn't too bad, except the part that he was dancing. God he hated it. Now he knows why he never learned it. But that wasn't it, there was just something of he did recognize some gangster that the FBI couldn't reach but that wasn't the reason why. It felt more like this evening is going way to smooth. And by that he meant that nothing had happened. They went every once in a while to check the entire building and the sound prove rooms that Link mentioned but nothing, nada. Slowly this turned out to be a complete waste of time. Though there should be someone from the Noah there all gangsters that were somehow out of the systems reach were present and it would be a perfect opportunity to pass some sort of information on to someone else. The dance was over and Kanda whispers to Lenalee that he'd look around again.

* * *

Allen sighted. He was in a building that was across some other Building holding party inside of it. He was a bit higher on the 17th floor. Cyril was supposed to assassin a guy that had foolishly spoken about them. Sure the guy may have been drunk but there were others that were drunk and didn't even dream of speaking about them to an outsider. Allen was rather surprised to hear that he had gotten so soon a new assignment. The young boy was sure that that mistake would leave him from the game board for a while. On the other hand he wasn't really the one to assassin the guy, Cyril was, but his method, well wasn't really the brightest in this situation, plus he wasn't really an assassin of the Noah family. He did kill from time to time but his specialty is to watch over the politicians and police department. Only problem was that the US and EU kind of noticed that.

That damn kidnapping thing. The problem is that Cyril's influence only reaches inside of Portugal and the EU was out of his league. Still. Because of that little fiasco they had in Germany Cyril was slowly working his way to Brussels. It was now 9: 45 in five minutes Cyril was supposed to be in the room and do his job. It really was a mystery to him. Why Cyril? True Road would have been a stupid chose, probably would have blown the howl building up. Skinn was wanted, but the Police wasn't able to connect Skinn t any of the other members of the Noah family. Tyki was here but apparently he had somehow miraculously vacation. Got damn it this was a mafia not some normal job. If you got an assignment you jump, simple as that. So now he was stuck being back up for his cousin. Worst part of all it would probably be boring.

* * *

Kanda was in the basement checking the soundproof rooms. Nothing. He sends a text to Link and Lavi and went back up stairs. In the elevator he leaned against the mirror that for some reason every elevator had. He remembered asking Tidoll once, as a 7 year old kid, why every elevator had a mirror inside of it. Old man only looked at him puzzled and said: "Now that you mention it, they do all have mirrors. You have some observation skill Yuu-kun."

Kanda kind of chuckled at the memory. Taking into consideration what he went through it would be natural to have an open eye out for everything and everybody. There was a beep signaling that he arrived in the 14th floor. Kanda stepped out he looked over to the other elevators and saw that one of the elevators was on the 15th floor and was currently coming back down. Then there was beep from that elevator and a guy stepped out he recognized that man. The man was waiting before there group to enter though there was something off about him something was different. He still had that low ponytail the same blue suit the same necktie but there was something off. Then it hit him. The guy cared himself completely different. Before he seemed like he was excited about something but now, now the guy seemed like he did whatever he came here for. For some reason Kanda didn't like that why was he in the 15th floor? It was only for the service.

"Kanda!" He turned around and saw the rest of the group walking torts him.

"Is something wrong?" Miranda asked.

"Did you see they guy that just walked back to the party?"

"Yeah? What about him?" this time Link asked.

"There was something off about him. I really can't explain it but it makes me feel uneasy." True that man did send a shiver down his spine. That man, just before he left, Kanda caught a glimpse of his eyes. They showed sadistic glee that kind of glee Kanda had seen so often in his first 6 years of life.

"Link is there anything else on the 15th floor?"

"There are two conference rooms but there used for service to. They are allowed to change and keep their personal belonging there."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to check anyway."

"Wait Kanda I'm coming with you." Lenalee said.

"Whatever."

* * *

Even though they were in the elevator only for a short while the silence was unbearable for Lenalee. She knows Kanda long enough that when he thinks something's fishy then her usually is something fishy. So when the beep to signal that they arrived on the 15th floor broke the silence Lenalee felt much relived. The first thing they noticed was that everything seemed to be normal. The catering service was doing their job. Some went down to help or bring new glasses or refills of whine. To Kandas and Lenalees right were the conference rooms Link had said. They walked over to the first door and opened it. Nothing only bags and women clothe.

Then they walked to the next door. Both of them stopped dead when they heard muffed cries and screams from the door. Lenalee got her cell phone out and had 911 already dialed in. Kanda had his gun out though he doubted that he'd need it. Kanda opened the door and saw a man that was bound to a chair tape across his mouth so wouldn't be able to scream of help or out of pain, because bout his arms were cut off and a large pool of blood already formed beneath him.

Lenalee grasped. Quickly she pressed the dial and ordered an ambulance then she called Lavi to look out for that man Kanda had mentioned earlier. Kanda looked around and quickly found two belts to stop the bleeding of the man. He didn't really look at the man's face but when he did he recognized him. It was Carlos Musterman he was also on the wanted list of the FBI. _W_

_hat is he doing here? _

Kanda pulled the last belt tight and started to look around. Only by looking at the tape, which was strapped around his ankles, he could tell that he needed scissors to free the man. Lenalee went outside to hold anyone off that wanted to come back in here and Kanda moved around the room hopping to find some sort of evidence. He really didn't want to talk or hear pain filled whimpering so he let the tap on the guys' mouth.

_Almost tree, they almost killed tree people under my nose. _

He turned back to Carlos and froze. A red dot. There was red dot on the back of Carlos head, which could only come from a sniper rifle!

_Fuck!_

* * *

Allen was rather surprised to see an old man helping Carlos seems like he brought his school stuff for nothing. Yes Allen had brought his school stuff to an assassination. He didn't think something would have gone wrong. The catering service would not enter, until the party was finished and the guest would not come up there.

With a sight Allen got his sniper and aimed at Carlos head. It didn't take long for him and he pulled the trigger. Allen was by no means some cold hearted person that got a kick out of this, just indifferent. He grew up like that it was normal to him. It like a child growing up without a T.V. has no need for one because it never had one. Okay that may have been a bad compare but point taken, right? So Allen killed Carlos without feeling something like guild.

* * *

Carlos head rolled over blood sprayed out of his head the second the bullet hit him, the rest leaked out down on the floor adding more blood to the pool below. Kandas eyes went wide. It happen so fast that no other thought could pass his mind.

_The window! _And what he saw he couldn't believe. In the building across the street was crowned clown. He was already packing his sniper away.

_Now way I'm going to let you escape again._

* * *

**So that's it for Chapter tree. I'm actually not too happy with this chapter I kind of rushed it and I would have liked to make it longer but school wouldn't allow me. TT_TT**

**Well I'm getting out of school and I have my finals now I finished English last Friday only Math to go. I'm seriously screwed. Plus my school is so brilliant and makes me work 4 projects at the same time while finals are. **

**Please review so I at least have something to look forward to. TT_TT**

**Ps. My brother thought of the wonderful name Carlos Musterman. **


	4. Oh shit

**DarkByakko****: got one ^/^**

**Monkey Girl 13624****: And here is more. ^^**

**Yaoilovergirl256****: Haha you're welcome and I'm glad you like it. And I also did that, missing a chapter, though that was black Butler I waited for two months without noticing… **

**sqidog****: Thank you.**

**DJ Cubed****: Here read more :D :P**

**amaya-nights rain****: He may even have a mustard for all know he's supposed to be Mexican :P **

**Darkstar716****: Well the answer is in this chapter.**

**Shizaki Kuro****: Yeah the chapter is rushed. I'll most likely rewrite some parts of the third chapter so more old man Kanda and more dance lesson. :P **

**Under Confusion****: grazias.**

**PokerPair****: Yeah who needs rules? :D Thanks for the review**

**Kinkylittlewolf****: Ahhh no! I wasn't offended I swear! I meant that I haven't found a Fan fiction were one of them is a cop and the other a gangster. I mean I have read fan fiction were both are cops or gangster just not separated that's all. Agree that this is just some stupid internet misunderstanding?**

**Nepeta G. Walker****: Happy to hear that you liked the chapter.^^ **

**SeikaDragon****: Well it's defiantly screwing Allen's live more than Kandas. ;D **

**cielx12****: Updated and the answer is in this chapter. :D**

**Hanashi o suru****: Yeah after I posted chapter 3 and I re-read it I was like: WTF how could I have posted this? So I'm yeah I'll most likely post a re-written version of that chapter together with the 5 chapter but I'm glad that you still liked it.**

**I really want to thank You still love me for volunteering as my beta and I want to excuse chapter 3. I re-read it was all like: how the hell was I able to post something like that and didn't I edit this part? Turns out that parts I thought I edit weren't saved and I'm still trying to figure out why….. must have dreamed it then. So I am going to post an edit version of chapter 3 together with chapter 5.**

* * *

Oh shit…

Kanda ran as fast as he could, _Damn it all to hell._ He reached the elevator and pressed the down button. Sure he would have liked to take the stairs, but come on, he was on the 15th floor the elevator is a lot faster. The beep from the elevator, signaling he was on the first floor, certainly didn't help his nerves. Checking around the main lobby Kanda noticed no sign of Crowned Clown. Storming out of the building Kanda checked, once again, for any sign of Crowned Clown. Still, nothing of the criminal could be seen. He ran to the building observing its surroundings, nothing.

Where was that guy? Where was that bastard? He wouldn't be in the building still, would he? No, that couldn't be. He'd be trapped inside unless there's another escape route through the building. Gritting his teeth, Kanda walked inside the building.

* * *

Well, maybe it wasn't as boring as he first thought. Allen really had not expected anyone to interfere with this mission, or maybe he was being hypocritical. It was an open event. Anyone could have walked into that room at any moment. _The Earl is seriously a show off._

The police were in hearing range and Allen had already hidden everything away. This was the risky part of his escape. He stored his sniper and costume on top of the elevator with some tape to make sure it wouldn't slide down by any chance. Allen now wore normal street clothes, all kept a rather dark. The outfit consisted of dark gray jeans, a black sweat jacket, and a pair of black sneakers. Double checking everything he pulled the hood over his head and walked casually down the stairs.

To his luck the first floor of the building was completely made of glass. The only thing he had to do was stand in the shadows and make sure that no one was screwing with his escape route. Allen was surprised to see an old man standing outside of the building. The old man seemed to be looking for something, or someone. Allen retreaded further into the shadows to make sure that he wasn't seen. _Wait isn't that the guy that found Carlos? _

Trying to figure out why that guy was looking around, Allen reasoned that he was probably looking for him. Allen made sure that no cops had arrived too early, or if the old man had brought any 'friends' with him. After the white haired teen made sure that everything was clear he slipped out thorough a fire escape route into a side street, where he walked down to a car. In the car Cyril was already waiting for him.

"I wouldn't have thought that someone would find him before he's dead," Cheryl said.

"Honestly? Anyone could have walked in there, at any given moment! Sure there was no need for anyone to go in there, but still. On top of that, you were supposed to do the killing!"

"Hey! Why do you make it sound so bad?"

"Well, your method isn't exactly the fasted way to kill someone. It wouldn't have hurt to send me."

"First of all, the earl doesn't want you on a mission until all of that stress with your FBI agent guardian problem is solved. Secondly, I think the earl wanted to send a message."

"Not the best way though. Oh by the way, that stress with a FBI guardian wouldn't have happened if you didn't overlook that there was a FBI agent living next door!"

"Well about that… I never really check who lived there. It said that the apartment was often used by students that go to college 'cause it's cheap, and close to the school. It also said that smaller families lived there. I mean an FBI agent really didn't fit in…"

"No, of course, it's only good enough that a FBI agent would live there!" Allan answered sarcastically.

Sometimes, Allen wondered how that screw up of a family was actually able to become that powerful and hide from the cops for about two generations.

* * *

"Yuu-chan, don't blame yourself that Crowned Clown escaped." The red head said. Kanda shot Lavi one of his famous death glares and turned back to his computer. It had been three days now since the party and Kanda was even grouchier than normal. His grouchiness had made work over the past few days very difficult. Kanda had been looking up all of the documents, in hope of finding something the others overlooked.

It sometimes happens that when one is so fixed on a particular case, that details that could be crucial would be overlooked. Someone that was fresh to this case however may not end up overlooking that one clue, up until now Kanda didn't find anything like that though. Then he came to the document of the different assassins. Five assassins in total: Dream, Joido, Raasura and Crowned Clown…wait five? There are only four in that count!

"Oi Baka Usagi what's up with this?" Kanda yelled. Lavi jumped about an inch in the air not expecting the sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" Kanda scoffed at his partner's incompetence, "In this document it says that there are five assassins, but there are only four listed." Lavi blinked unsure for a moment then calmed down knowing the problem, "Oh that? Yeah, there were five assassins! The last one has a separate document though."

"Why?" Kanda asked bluntly. "First of all, all assassins have an extra document for themselves. Secondly, the Musician is deceased." Kanda looked skeptical and asked another question, "What do you mean deceased?" Lavi bit his lip going on again, "Well, I don't know if anyone has told you about the Musician at work. About 20 years ago, it could be little bit more, there was an assassin that kept getting away, he was really good, but 3 years later he suddenly stopped appearing. After this task force was founded we discovered that he was one of the fist assassins from the Noah clan."

"Why was he called Musician? I know that each name has a meaning; Crowned Clown because of the mask, Joido mean pleasure in some old language that no one knows about etc. So why have him named, the Musician?" Lavi pondered a moment before answering the best he could, "Well, to be honest I have no clue. At that time Panda helped the FBI with that case; I have no idea why though. He said to call him the Musician and no one objected. I asked Panda, but he said I wasn't old enough to know yet. He treated me like a little child back then!" Kanda rolled his eyes knowing that the Baka Usagi should be treated like a child.

"With right though. What does your grandpa know about the Noah?" Lavi instantly brightened up, "Oh yeah, he is Lena-chans psychosis, we even have our own pathologist Bak Chan. Thos two are the only ones that know of the Noah clan that aren't active members of this task force." At that moment the door swung open and Komui came running inside.

"Kanda please tell me that that's not your prime suspect!" Komui yelled flying towards him and as he almost literally stuffed a picture of a man into Kandas face. They had tried to figure out who the person was Kanda saw right before they fond Carlos, Komui said that he would take care of it though.

After Kanda got the picture out of his face and toke a proper look at the picture he answered. "Yeah that's the guy, why are you making such a big fuss?" Komui gasped, "Great! That man is Cyril Camelot he is the minister of Portugal." Kanda gave Komui a questioning look, "Wait the guy is a politician?" Komui nodded, "Yes and not only is he the minister of Portugal, he also is making his way pretty damn high the political latter! He is almost in Brussels." Kanda hunched over, "Wait does that mean he's immune?" Komui sighed, "Yes, pretty much. If we charge him, the press will be snooping around and we really can't have a journalist finding out about the Noah clan." Kanda cursed under his breath, "Great! Is there any chance of finding out why he was at that party?"

There was a silence in the room after that. Great their prime suspect was a god damn foreign politician that will most probably enter the EU in short while, just great. Not to mention journalists have proven often enough that they're capable enough to reveal a 'scandal'. With a grumble Kanda got up, grabbed his jacket, and went home.

* * *

The nice thing about this task force was there weren't any real work hours. Sure somethings had to be done, but if there weren't any leads they were allowed to leave whenever they wanted to. In the beginning Kanda was surprised, but now he was rather grateful. It really didn't do any good to just sit there and wait till the day was over.

He was back at the apartment complex, where he and his new 'Kid', for the lack of vocabulary, lived. Kanda decided to knock on said Moyashi door, the door opened and the bundle of white hair peeked out. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Kanda only looked away and said, "Lunch. At my place. Now." Well, so much for correct grammar. So back at his apartment he made some soba and placed it in two blows. Of course there was enough for both of them, after a little extra shopping that is.

"Why did you want to eat lunch with me?" Allen asked.

"You wouldn't come to me willingly. I mean I do have to know what's going on in your daily life. So we're going to eat one meal per day together, either lunch or dinner understood." Allen laughed, "Seriously? You are trying to be the good guardian? I would have thought you'd be the type to say 'I make the rules. If you break them you'll pay!' or something along those lines" Kanda scoffed, "Hn, you have no idea how badly I want to do just that, but I am an FBI agent. If someone finds out that I'm not taking proper care of you, I'd get in trouble. Not a chance in the world I'm going through some stupid shit that could be easily avoided."

Allen raised his eyebrows, "So I'm just supposed to say what happen today?" Kanda nodded, "Pretty much, do you have a job?" Allen bit his lip, "Ehm…Well I already had something planed before this all happened." Kanda nodded again, "Okay and what would that be?" Allen coughed nervously, "Ehm, I would work for Suman Dark at his bar?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, "As what? Which bar are we talking about?" Allen twiddled his thumbs not liking Kanda to be interrogating like this, "Ehm… The bars name is Fallen, I wou-" Kanda cut him off. "No." Allen looked puzzled. "What?" Kanda sighed, "Look I don't know what Cross was thinking, but I was in that bar a few times. Not to drink, but to get some assholes arrested, so you're not working there understood." Allen looked quite shocked but only nodded. Well he can't say that he had nothing to worry about. He could kill a person with hand tied down. They ate their meal and Allen was rather upset when Kanda told him that he had to treat him from now on. Okay who was to blame the man? He was taking his finances over the only thing he had to worry about was the food. So now he had to find a new job, which does not involve any illegal activities.

_And another day went by._

* * *

Allen was still thinking about the job issue. _Nothing illegal but somewhere they'd take me._ _Great it's not exactly easy with white hair and a strange scar on your face._ Allen had gotten a call from Kanda 10 minutes ago. He would be coming to eat lunch at his place. As it seemed, Kanda really did care for his job. Allen did a bit of research on him and it seems he is currently the best FBI agent the West Coast has to offer. He also belongs to the top 10 best agents of the U.S, and the guy was only what, 24 years old. Allen would be or will be screwed if he isn't extra careful. Kanda really did make it all the way up there at such a young age. How does someone manage to become such a good FBI agent in such a short time? Maybe he should dig deeper?

Well the grilled cheese sandwiches Allen made were now finished. Taking them out of the pan he placed them on the table, and put another plate over the grilled cheese sandwiches to keep them warm until Kanda came. He had a little bit of time, so he decided to play the keyboard a little bit. He would have liked to have a real piano, but he just simply didn't have the space. At least when he went back to the Earl he had a real piano. After a while of playing he heard his door being unlooked. Allen jumped; he totally forgot that Kanda had his spear key now. At least Allen got Kanda's spear key in return. He got up from his keyboard and walked into the living room or dining room, they kind of mixed together.

"What's for lunch?" Kanda asked. "Hello Kanda nice that you ask how I'm doing. I really don't know if you realize that you usually start a conversation like that." Allen said in a polite tone. Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he simply looked away. Allen sighed, "I made some grilled chess sandwiches." Again, Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Shit how could he have forgotten that when Allen cooked he decided what meals he would eat. That meant that he wouldn't be eating soba too often. _Shit. _It's not like Kanda doesn't like other foods, he just likes soba the best.

"So do you have an idea what job you could do?" Allen shook his head, "No." Kanda groaned, "Seriously? There are plenty of places that you could work at and here you are having no clue?" Allen pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, "Well you see, it's not exactly easy to get a job with this kind of appearance. People say they don't judge by looks, but they do one way or the other." Kanda snipped back though, "It can't be that hard." Allen raised his eyebrows in annoyance, "Okay please tell me then what your fist thought was when you saw me." Kanda thought back a little, yes the Moyashi was a very polite and kind person was as much Kanda was able to find out, but to see Allen's face only on a piece of paper would not be to promising. "If it would help, my brother owns a music shop here in town. If you say that I sent you he probably would give you work." Allen looked a bit surprised, not about the fact that Kanda had brother, but that the man was willing to help him. Plus, how bad could Kanda's brother act? He couldn't be any worse than Kanda…right?

* * *

Back in his apartment Kanda sighed. The Moyashi almost immediately asked Kanda for the address of the shop and said that after lunch he'd go over there. Not that Kanda minded, Moyashi was at least smart enough to get a navigation system on his cell phone. The navy haired man sat down and got some files out about the Noah and started a poster. Every detail about the individual assassins and the Noah clan Kanda wrote down, connecting them with arrows. He really hopped that something would pop up. He wasn't going to let another person die while he was on duty. He looked over his poster but nothing really stood out._ Maybe a break would do some good?_ So he took a shower and cleaned a bit up. He sat back down and looked at the poster, still nothing. It was really frustrating the Task Force had something, just not enough. Just when he was finished eating his soba that he had made someone knocked on the door.

Kanda got up and opened the door only to find his red haired 'friend', grinning from ear to ear. "What?" Kanda asked annoyed. "Yuu-chan wanna have a drink?" Lavi asked bouncing up and down, "No." Kanda grumbled in reply. "Aww, come on. You've been on edge this entire week. It's just a bit of socializing." Lavi whined. "Are you trying to get me to drink with you or not?" Kanda spat. "Don't be like that! It's just to get you mind of this whole thing! It took me quite some time to get used to this and it's just nice to get away from it, even if it's short." Lavi told Kanda. "You're not going away until I say yes are you?" Kanda complained. "Yuu-chan you're as sharp as ever. Get you jacket I'm driving."

* * *

After about 15 minutes of driving they had reached a bar. Kanda remembered being here sometimes with Lavi when they were still partners. It was Anita's bar, a tolerable woman Kanda thought. She wasn't too pesky, just asked what people wanted to drink and that's it, though he would never admit that.

They entered and sat down at the bar as Anita took their orders. Kanda ranted on about Crowned Clown and Lavi just grinned. Kanda's rant about Crowned Clown was done in such a way that nobody except for Lavi could make something of it. Even a drunken Kanda is able to keep top secret information a secret.

Yes, Kanda belonged to the stereotypical Asian law that stated that they weren't able to hold their alcohol, so it didn't take long until he was drunk. So Kanda went to rant about Bookman which Lavi eagerly joined. It was rather strange though, that Kanda was acting more like an angry drunk. Last time Lavi checked, Kanda was a happy drunk, which was funny because everyone always expects Kanda to be an angry drunk._ It really must bug him that Crowned Clown was able to escape. _After the rant about Bookman dumping Allen on Kanda everything became a bit blurry. Even up to the point where neither Lavi nor Kanda could recall what had happen in that time. So naturally the next day Kanda woke up with a hangover.

He groaned, the light was too much. How come the curtains were open? Kanda snuggled deeper into his pillow…wait did his pillow always smell like this? Strange and why was it so warm? Kanda slowly cracked an eye open and what he saw was white hair. _Please don't tell me that I toke someone home from the bar! _Kanda groaned inwardly. It wasn't the first time that happen, and Lavi had teased him an entire month about it. Wait white hair? The person was lying away from him so Kanda couldn't see the persons face. _Great ever since that Moyashi appeared I meet a ton of people with white hair. _Kanda rolled away from the person his mind still to foggy to think properly. As soon that guy woke up he was going to kick him out. Shouldn't be that hard from what Kanda could tell. The guy he had taken home was very small. At that moment the other person rolled over but Kanda didn't register that properly. His mind was finally clearing up, the guy was a bean sprout and had white hair. There weren't really that many white haired people out there, excluding elderly people and he actually did not meet anyone else with white hair. He turned around hopping that his mind was still too fogged up to actually be right. In the end Kanda's mind wasn't that fogged up anymore and the face next to his sound asleep was Allen Walker. _Fuck._

* * *

**So this is it for chapter 4, hope you liked it. And for the actual Man chapter 214 anyone besides me that gets this vibe that Nea has some mental issues? First I think it's Allen, than I notice that 'Allen' is acting a bit strange but think nothing of it, next thing I know is that Jonnys head is smashed into the wall and Nea is drinking is water like nothing happened and he has this 'normal' vibe. Then all of a sudden when he peeks out of the bathroom he has that crazy look, sees Timcampy and is all of a sudden normal. I don't know how others see it but I told my friend and we both agreed that Nea must have slight mental problems, or we just completely miss read everything…..**

**Well that's my little rant about Nea I just wanted to say that I'm good as finshed with school and will have more time to write and most importantly ****review**** ._. **


	5. A shocking betrayal

**So yeah it's been about what a month and a half almost two month since I updated…Blame that dream I had and my friend that somehow got me on the idea to make that into a fan fiction…then I nearly forgot about an exam. Yes people I actually forgot an exam… even though I don't have to go to school anymore I had to go there one more time before graduating for our last exam and I nearly forgot it. And I still got an A on it… so yeah plot bunny plus nearly forgotten exam kina sucks to write this chapter and it actually was finished a while ago but my beta... well I dumped a lot on her and she's hasn't been answering. So if your good at guessing this chapter is not beta read so don't kill me!**

**Mukuro234****:**** Glad you liked it ^^**

**PokerPair****:**** Yeah sorry about the not updating soon. And here you have your answer.**

**Shizaki Kuro****:**** well Allen doesn't really have a lot to explain ^_~**

**Kinkylittlewolf****:**** Glad you like were the chapter ended**

**ImmortalMissRaven****:**** the fact that this story wasn't supposed to be funny I'm making a lot of people laugh. :D And I'm actually thinking about writing happy drunk Kanda later in the story**

**amaya-nights rain****:**** Yeah your right.**

**DJ Cubed****:**** awwww glad you love it^^**

**Hanashi o suru****:**** ^^ two people that said they loved this chapter ….and I let you guys down… well your question will be answered.**

**So yeah there is nothing more to be discussed about don't forget that this is ****not**** beta read**

* * *

A shocking betrayal

The Moyashi was lying in his bed, asleep. Kanda couldn't really think of anything at that moment. What the hell did he do or what the hell did the kid do? _This better be a sick joke Lavi! _But for some reason Kanda didn't had the feeling that that was a joke from Lavi. The red head might not seem that way but he actually had a good survival instinct. He slowly got up and that was the moment that Kanda found out that his neighbor was a light sleeper. He had only gotten into a half sitting position and the kid was already awake. The long haired agent heard a small growl before the white haired teen sat up. Kanda didn't say anything and just watched the kid who seemed rather lost. Then he turned to Kanda though he didn't say anything and buried his face in his hands mumbling something about not dreaming after all. After a few minutes of silence Kanda finally asked.

"Why the hell are you in my bed?" Allen turned his head and looked at Kanda with a, well, confused and annoyed expression.

"Why are you asking me that! I mean it was you who rang my doorbell at nearly 3 o'clock in the morning because you were too damn drunk to find you god damn key."

"That still does not explain why you are in my bed."

"You were so drunk that I had to bring you to your bed. I am still trying to figure out how the hell you actually managed to get home. Well when I was about to leave you, you suddenly grabbed me, flipped me over on your bed and held me there."

"What?"

"I swear you have an iron grip! And it really was creepy when you started to nuzzle into my neck. I don't even remember when I fell asleep…" Kanda was dumbstruck now.

He dragged Allen into his room forced him to stay in his bed and apparently even started to cuddle with him. _That's it! I will never drink Alcohol again and if the Baka Usagi has the nerve to ask if I wants to go out for a sip I will personally make sure that he'll definitely land in the hospital. _

After that there was an awkward silence in the room. Kanda just had no idea how to proceed from this point and Allen desperately tried to figure out how he fell asleep while he was fighting to get out of Kandas iron grip. It was just insane how someone who was asleep could have such a strong grip on someone. On the other hand maybe Kanda wasn't asleep. Still doesn't explain how he fell asleep.

"So… are you going to kick me out or do you at least have the curtsey to treat me for breakfast? I'm starving." Allen whined. Kandas eyebrow twitched slightly. "Fine I'll make breakfast." _That kid knows how to use the saturation to his advantage._ Kanda got up he turned back to ask Allen what he wanted to eat when he noticed a bruise on the boys neck. And if Kanda remembered correctly it was one of those K.O.-pressure points.

_Please don't tell me that I knocked him out and that's the reason why he was sleeping next to me… _the more he thought about it the more this seemed like his fault and Kanda really disliked that thought. He got home drunk Allen had to help him. Then he probably got the kid by surprise hauled him onto the bed and knocked him out when he wouldn't stop struggling. _I will take this to my grave. _

"Is something wrong or why are you staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you, only trying to calm my headache." Kanda lied. "So what do you want to eat?"

* * *

Lavi got up to get his third cup of coffee. It may have been a really bad idea to take Kanda out for a drink. Lenalee and Link were glaring at him and Miranda was avoiding him most likely also angry at him that he toke Kanda out to drink last night but Miranda being Miranda she wouldn't dare to show it. Kanda was already grouchy enough because of Crowned Clown, but grouchy Kanda plus hangover… let just say no one wanted to deal with him and now that Lavi thought about it was probably not a to good idea to take Kanda out to drink.

Like on cue Kanda walked in and Link looked up shortly and resumed his work as if nothing had happened Lenalee shot Lavi a dirty glare and Miranda franticly started type something on her sat down quietly got everything he needed out for work, then Lavi did something stupid. He walked over to Kanda and asked: "Hey! How ya feeling?"

Without any warning Kanda grabbed Lavis head and slammed it down on his desk. Everyone's head snapped torts Kanda and Lavi. "Take me out to drink again and I'll make sure that Komui sends you to Alaska, were you preferably are eaten by a polar bear. Understood?"

"Y-yes." Lavi whimpered his reply head still held down by kanda.

"Good." And with that Kanda let go and got up to get some green tea. Kanda went torts the kitchen. Link and Lenalee walked over to Lavi. "Are you okay Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"If that's his temper when he has a hangover I swear I will be leaving." Link hissed.

"Kanda is not like this after a hangover. I mean he will be even less Mr. Sunshine but never like ….that."

"Then what the hell happen?"

"I really don't know and I'm torn between I want to find out and scared shitless of what could happen to me."

"Oh come now it can't be that bad. You annoy Kanda all the time and now all of a sudden you are scared of him." Lenalee snapped at him.

"Lena-chan that's something completely different. I swear Kanda seems more violent." Both Lenalee and Link raised an eyebrow.

"Well you took him out to drink and now he's even worse than before, you have to deal with that!"

"Why only me Link?"

"Because you are most likely at fault for Kandas bad mood."

"Not you to Lenalee."

"Oi you are aware of the fact that I'm able to hear every word you're saying right?" All three turned around to see Kanda with a cup of green tea in his hands standing a good three feet away from them.

"Yuu-chan!" "Kanda... ehm… so did something happen you would like to talk about?" Lenalee asked. "No." and with that Kanda went back to his desk. Link and Lenalee send Lavi glare before they all went back to work. After a while everyone started to work normally again.

* * *

Lenalee sat back down at her desk with a sight. Seriously what was Lavi thinking last night? Wasn't it obvious that Kanda plus hangover did not match, even more an already irritated Kanda plus hangover? Pushing that thought aside she logged into the folder that contains all the gangs or mafia that have Noah connections or still to be proven connections.

They were generally called Akuma and are divided by levels. Kandas fist reaction to their names was quite…entertaining. The different levels proved them how loyal they we to the Noah. A level one was basically someone that recently joined the Noah. A level two had already found out to what extend the Noah are able to do. They stay by their side out of fear. Then there were the level three, they didn't stay out of fear of the Noah but loyalty. Then there were the level four. For them, the FBI, it was already a small victory to bring a level four down because they already gained some trust of the Noah and are extremely loyal to them even more than a level three.

She checked if anything new was added to the folder or if added to the separate documents. Lenalee had no idea how long she was reading through all of toughs files but she definitely had a semi-heart attack when her cell phone went off. Calming her heart she answered the call.

"Hello Lenalee speaking."

"Hello Lenalee it me Chomesuke. I'm just calling to tell you that Mr. Bookman would be able to see you earlier than planned and seeing you're his last patient today he was wondering if you could come around 4 pmisch?"

"Ehm yeah sure."

"Great, see ya then."

"Bye." The Chinese girl hung up and looked at her watch, it was 12:56. Now that she thought about it she was getting hungry. Looking up she saw that Kanda excused himself. He was probably going back home to have lunch with Allen. The Japanese man said that the only reason he was so 'energetic' about this whole foster care was because he had to keep his good reputation though Lenalee wasn't sure if that was the only thing that kept him going.

* * *

Kanda walked in to Allens apartment the scent of something fried lying in the air. He toke his shoes of and walked into the living area. "Moyashi?" he called. There was a yelp and the sound of something crashing on the floor, Kanda walked over to the bedroom where the noise came from. Allen was sitting on the floor holding his head next to him was a box and some note sheath that fell out of it.

"What did you do?" Kanda asked.

"I did nothing! I just wanted to get that box you startled me and I dropped it on my head." The Japanese man looked up at the closet were the box must have been in.

"Seriously Moyashi why do you get furniture that is too big for you."

"What did you just say?" Allen nearly yelled.

"I mean look at that closet to get that box you must have been on your toes to get that thing. No wonder it fell on your head." For a moment Allen seemed like he wanted to scream out at Kanda but then it was replaced to sly smirk.

"Ohhh… That from the person that was too drunk to remember anything the next day and woke up with a minor in bed." Kandas first reaction was….nothing. He had no idea how to react to that nor did he ever think that the Moyashi would use that against him, considering that it was just as embarrassing for him what happened.

"You didn't really just use that against me did you Moyashi."

"Sure did. And get used to it. I will use quite some stuff against you if given the possibility."

"You little…"

Both glaring at each other for at least 5 minutes before Allens stomach gave a loud protest. Within a second Allens face turned from a daring glare to an embarrassed expression. "Ehm does lunch sound good now?"

* * *

15 minutes before Kanda came

Allen walked over to his cell phone that had been ringing for the past five minutes. He was currently frying the last steak and ignored it, but whoever was on the other line was very persistent.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Finally you picked up the damn phone."

"Tyki? Why are you calling me?"

"We got a problem."

"What problem." _What kind of assassination job would keep Tyki on the phone for 5 minutes? _

"One of the Akuma betrayed us." Allen stopped dead in his tracks.

"One of the Akumas…?"

"Yes. This is pretty bad on top of that they were already level two."

"What the bloody hell…"

"Everyone is returning for an emergency meeting… well except for you, you are supposed to attend the meeting over the phone."

"…When is it?"

"It's tonight at 23 o' clock."

"Why so late."

"Because the of the time difference."

"Urgh. Fine. But what made the Akuma betray us and with one are we talking about exactly?"

"Sorry but I have to stop you'll find out in the meeting."

"Wait Tyki…He hung up…" Allen walked to his closet there were he kept some boxes with music sheaths but behind it there was a save. Only one thing was stored behind it and that was a USB stick with all the information of the different gangs and families that were under their control. Just as he lifted the box up he heard Kandas force, startled he let go of the box which in turn fell on his head. Thank god it was made of cardboard or it really would have hurt.

* * *

Lenalee looked at the new information that was mailed to her from her brother. She stared at it and stared and stared but for some reason it just didn't connect to her mind or she refused to. _What the hell is going on? _

"What the hell…." She mumbled. Next was Lavi he also checked his e-mail as the signal popped up. His expression to changed into that of sheer shock. No more, no less, just pure utter shock. Next were Link and Miranda. There was the exact same reaction from them.

"Whoa, somehow I wish Yuu was here so we could see his expression about this I think it would be priceless." Lavi said though it still lacked a bit of his energetic self. Lenalee nodded absently the fact that she just wanted to eat her sandwich completely forgotten.

"Should we call Kanda?" she asked.

"Isn't he supposed to make sure that the brat Bookman forced him up, wouldn't do anything stupid?" Link asked.

"Well at the moment we won't be able to anything but stare at the mail and hope that it's not going to disappear."

"Lavi what are you talking about?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm talking about dreams. In dreams you never see your hand but if you figure out it's a dream and look at them there something totally wired. Believe me I tried."

"Sure you didn't watch Inception once too often?" Link asked.

"Nuh-uh, I haven't even watched that movie yet. Matrix forever dude."

"What does the one have to do with the other?"

"Duno but those guys really just blew my mind. I'm talking nonsense, aren't I?"

"Sure are." Lenalee said.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do? Do you think we have to move locations again?"

"I think so but I'm pretty sure we have to split the task force for a while." Link threw in.

"You sure Link?" Lavi asked.

"W-well considering that they have a system to this all." This time it was Miranda that spoke.

"I'm sure Nii-san will give us the details how to proceed. Well first of all we have to wait till Kanda comes back." Everyone wanted to go back to work but it wasn't possible they just sat there always opening the E-Mail again to make sure there was no misunderstanding or in Lavis case that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

Kanda was walking up to the elevator, his thought still surrounded of today's lunch. The Moyashi was acting very strange today. _Kind of jumpy, nervous._ It could be the fact because of what happened this morning. The elevator came down and Kanda stepped inside. _Did I do something that the brat is not telling me? Seriously if I go out to dink ever again I'll make sure that the Baka Usagi is locked in some ones basement. _The doors opened again and Kanda stepped out. He got the keys out and opened the door to the apartment.

The first thing that Kanda noticed was that Lavi didn't barge out his annoying Yuu-chan, but instead just looked at his PC screen. A bit unsure what was going on he walked over to his desk. Before he even got the chance to sit down Komui barged in and said something about a meeting on how to further proceed. Lenalee walked over to Kanda and told him to look at his e-mails she was going to tell Komui that he hadn't read his mail yet. Well Kanda was a bit confused at the beginning but now he for sure was confused and curios. He opened the mail and read through it.

His eyes widened at what he was reading. A level two Akuma betrayed the Noah. They sent some information regarding about Raasura aka Skinn Bolic. Though it is yet to confirm where the information was sent from and who exactly they were let alone if the information they sent was true. Kanda looked up at Lenalee and Komui.

"This better not be a joke."

"No it's not Kanda and honestly I really am not sure how to proceed with this kind of information. The fact that a level 2 betrayed the Noah seems very unlikely and maybe that is a trap to find out who is all involved in this task force."

"It would be plausible for a level 1 to betray them; they would be still new to the Noah alliance or what you want to call it." Lavi threw in.

"Lavi's right. I mean a level 1 would probably think that what everyone says about the Noah clan is just some story to scary the new guys off or something." This time it was Lenalee who spoke.

"Then how the hell do we confirm if it's a trap or not?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"Komui how about you ask your secret informant? I'm pretty sure he would be able to find out if the info is real or meant as a trap." Lenalee said grinning at Komui.

"What secret informant?" Kanda asked.

"Well back when this task force was first founded I came across an informant that would be able to confirm information we gather."

"If he's that great why don't you just simply tell him to dig as much dirt up as possible?"

"If it were only that easy Kanda. Remember the guy that died in prison because he gave us information. Each time I ask him to confirm something he places himself in a live threatening situation because if the Noah finds out about him he's dead. And to just simply dig up dirt the Noah would for sure kill him before he is able to give us the information, to top it off they most likely would also change their complete pattern so everything we have gathered up until now would be for nothing." Kanda growled understanding why it had to be done the complicated Noah are just simply paranoid. Well that let them survive that long but still.

"So are you going to inform that informant of yours?" Kanda asked.

"I actually already did. I'm still waiting for an answer though."

"So what did you want to discuss about if you are still waiting for an answer"

"Well there are only two scenarios from this point out. Ether the information is false and we stay here and continue our work or the information is real and we have to think about a new plan."

"So what are you going to do when the information is real?" This time Link asked.

"Well…. When the info is real we most likely will split up the task force. The Noah will most likely concentrate their efforts there to make sure no one else get that crazy idea of betraying them, but I'm pretty sure there would be at least some sort of Noah stationed here."

"Get to the point Komui." Kanda growled.

"Yes, Yes… I was thinking that Miranda and I would stay here and Lenalee Link Lavi and Kanda would go."

"Komui are you sick you just agreed that Lenalee would be going away with three men." Lavi said.

"Pease don't remind me. It wasn't my entire decision to be honest. Some higher ups also had a say in that matter."

"I see…" "But this is a golden opportunity. We all know that the Noah make mistake when something throws their plan out of order."

"So it is getting the info confirmed quickly and acts quickly before there are able to adjust to the situation." Link mumbled to himself though everyone heard it. "Komui what exactly is the information they gave us on Skinn Bolic?" Kanda asked

"Uh? Oh that ...Ehm it was a location and how long he will stay there and where his other hideouts might be."

"So if he doesn't find a new place soon the FBI most likely will find him."

"If the info is true the yes."

"Soooo…..what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day I mean I for sure won't be able to keep myself at a desk…I'll bounce everywhere." Lavi said.

"If that's the case I'm going home. I won't put up with the Baka Usagi."

"I have to go anyway it takes me 45 minutes to get to Bookman so I have to leave now. Why don't you just call us when you get an answer Nii-san and we'll call it a day?" Lenalee proposed. Everyone agreed and slowly left.

* * *

_I got here earlier than expected. _She walked up to Chomesuke the secretary of Bookman and asked if the other patient had already left. To Lenalees luck the patient indeed already left and Bookman was already waiting for her. She knocked at the door and entered after that. "Hello Miss Lee."

"Hello Mr. Bookman. Mind if I ask but why was I able to come here earlier that planed?"

"The patient that was supposed to come here gave in to his depressions and tried to commit suicide. But his family fond him early enough, he'll be coming back as soon as they let him leave the hospital." Bookman said looking at some papers.

"Oh my god that's awful."

"Yes but enough of that so how's your day been?"

Lenalee couldn't help but sight at Bookmans cold behavior. True the man had learned to keep his distance from his patient so that it wouldn't affect him when something like this happen to them but it still felt awkward.

"Hm well it started pretty normal actually though it went downhill pretty fast as I found out that Lavi toke Kanda out to dink to get his moods up. Well it ended with Kanda having such a hangover that he smacked Lavis head into his desk."

"Good child." Lenalee couldn't help but laugh a small laugh at bookman's comment. Sometimes she really wasn't sure if Bookman despised his grandson or just loved him in a very strange way.

"Well it continued with Link and I arguing with Lavi, which in the end kind of lead to nothing."

"So I assume that that was the highlight of the day?"

"Actually no. we got info that a level 2 Akuma betrayed the Noah clan."

"That must have caused quiet the uproar in you task force. Did it trigger any memory?"

"No it didn't." Lenalee admitted sadly.

"I guess that is the reasons the higher ups order Komui to put me on the team that would leave if the info is true." Bookman nodded as a sign that he understood the reason why she was sent away. _They hope that she will remember who kidnapped her and lead them to the Noah. _

"Do you think it will help you regain your memories or not?"

"Uh… I really have no clue to be honest. As far as I'm concentrate to the Noah clan I'm only a member of the take force that doesn't know their faces. They believe the girl that saw their faces is dead, so I guess I'm rather save…well saver than I would be if they know who I really am." Again Bookman just nodded. "Let go thru the details that you remember. Maybe something added to it or became clearer without you being aware of it."

"Uhm sure. Like I said before I really only remember bits here and there how I felt or what I saw. I remember that I felt cold for a long time and that I was in some transporter for a very long time. I remember also that it was mostly dark more like pitch black, that's why I still remember that there, was one person in white. I don't really know any more if that person was dressed in white or if it was anything else but I remember a person in white. I think there were about 3 people involved with my kidnapping maybe more but I defiantly connect the number 3 to my kidnapping."

"Okay there have been no changes but have you ever tried to figure out why the number 3 has such a meaning to you?"

"No not really."

"Is there a possibility that the number is connected to a place or a person?"

"I really can't tell."

"Hmmm…" After that Bookman and Lenalee talked a little bit until she left. After she left Bookman got his cell phone out made sure no one was listening and dialed a number. "Yes." A dark men's voice answered lacking any kind of enthusiasm.

"Cross this is Bookman. Were you able to confirm the info Komui asked you for?"

"Huh yeah the information is real. Tell him that."

"Okay about the Noah when are they having a meeting about this?"

"I didn't check that, but if I were the Earl I'd make it soon."

"Yes that would be the smartest thing to do. So were was the Akuma from."

"Definitely Europe but where exactly they were from I have no clue they were good at hiding their tracks, so I'm guessing that there aren't the only Akuma that are making themselves ready for a betrayal."

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Cross you can't say that others are going to betray the Noah because you have a hunch."

"I don't know it's just the fact that they hid themselves even though it should be no problem for them to find them. I don't know it seems just to me that they wanted the government snooping around in that area."

"If you say so. I'm going to call Komui now."

"Fine." Both hung up. _This is one huge turn of events. If played correctly this could cause the down fall of the Noah in the long run._

* * *

**So I present you the opportunity to meddle with this story. Give me a location for our dear FBI task force to move to. Well it kind of has to be within Europe considering they were already able to pinpoint it there but yeah I was avoiding to name the country because first it was Italy then it was France then I thought why not Spain or Portugal… in short I couldn't make up my mind so pick any country in Europe you want and I will try to update in a week maybe week and a half if… **_**if **_**you give me a lot of reviews. So yeah review**

**…I first start to write the new chapter after I get reviews ._.**

**(I'm not kidding my motivation level is zero before I see the reviews I make I have to know that people like what I do to continue)**


	6. Foreign grounds

**There is actually nothing much to say besides that this is still not beta read and that the review replies are this time on the bottom note. Oh and that this chapter is kind of a filler… sorry… very short on top of that …**

**County that 'won' was chosen by my brother and my best friend so I didn't chose...I was to unsure ^/^**

* * *

Foreign grounds

"Wait… we are moving? What do you mean by that." The white haired boy asked.

"You heard me. We are moving some higher ups want me in Europe."

"And I'm asking why?"

"Because of a case that has been around for some time and it happens to lead to Europe."

"I thought if something like that happened the other police force would take over."

"It's a big case so we got the permission to work there also a German detectives is also coming." Kanda explained.

"What the bloody hell happened there for an FBI agent and a German detective to investigate there."

"Nothing that concerns you." Allen got up with a growl and sat down on his couch in a lazy matter.

"Well actually yes considering I'm a civilian." Okay that is one fat lie but he at least wants to know why he was moving. Though Kanda only gave his trade mark che an ignored Allen.

"What about college?"

"I asked about that already and they said they already have a place in an international university."

"You do know I go to a music college right?" Kanda sighted.

"I'm sorry but ether you go to that university or go back to high school there."

"Or I could stay here." Allen added.

"No and even Bookman said you should come… why is beyond me. They also further people that want to go into certain areas though you have to work a little more and better to get into toughs special courses."

"Urgh find so I'll go to that university… when do I have to pack?"

"Preferably now we are moving end of this week."

"Are you kidding me?" the young teen yelled.

"No I'm not kidding you. I already packed half of my stuff."

"Because you hardly have any stuff to be packed!"

"Not my problem. You have five days if you aren't finished by Friday I'll guess I have to help you." Allen just glared at the Japanese man. Shortly after Kanda left. Allen had quickly found out that he the FBI had already made all arrangements for him. He blamed Kanda. So he didn't had to go to college anymore for the next five days and was able to pack his stuff again…he had only moved in here a month ago and now he was already leaving.

_Great... just great._

* * *

In the end the three days Kanda had given Allen weren't enough for him to pack and Kanda had to help. Well it would probably have enough time but then there was the thing about weapons and so on that had to be hidden in all of his stuff and that kind of toke priority. He had to sort out which he would take and which he wouldn't. When he moved here he only smuggled over his sniper, a dagger and the Parabellum he stole from that dead policeman. Sometimes he still felt sick about killing that policeman. In the end he decided that he would take the same combination to Europe. The rest of the weapon he sent back to the Earl though that took time and had to be properly arranged… So in the end Kanda was constantly complaining to him how he was to slow or had too much stuff.

The day before they had to leave there stuff was picked up and Allen meets all the other people that were moving with already knew Lavi and Lenalee, who he didn't know was Link. They meet at a café to discuss how they would meet at the airport, what the first thing they are going to do when they arrive and so on. All in all it was rather stressful for Allen, especially because a particular red head wouldn't leave him alone. Completely exhausted after all that Allen made his way to the futon Kanda lend to him.

The Earl had put him on standby. He wasn't allow do anything and he would be contacted if something new came up other than that he didn't say anything anymore. He had no clue why he was supposed to attend to that meeting the other night; because in the end they didn't tell him anything, not even what Akuma betrayed them or where they are from. He wasn't even allowed to communicate with them ether.

Part of him was glad that he was on standby. He would be able to pretend for a while that he was normal. That he went to school like a normal teenager would. No assassinations. Well he wasn't quite normal considering that he was already was in college with 16 … but the general point was taken right?

Then there was a part of him that understood why the Earl was doing this…information the he didn't posses couldn't leak to the FBI, which is a smart move for the origination considering that Allen was now so close to an FBI agent.

Then the last part of him was angry and disappointed that they would leave him out. He was raised in that family. Raised never to betray them, not to show sympathy to his victims, to always be the best even in his other live he lived and to become the next head of the Noah family. Only three people had the license as the Earl liked to call it, to become the next head of the Noah family after him. That would either be Road Tyki or him.

Just like Allen, Road was raised in the Noah family, that was probably also the reason why they got along so well. And Tyki…Tyki was simply a born sadistic psychopath. It was really funny, or at least for Allen it was funny that he would feel left out when he didn't get any assassinations jobs. Yep now its official he was mentally screwed. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Kanda growled when he got up. Three o' clock in the morning was defiantly not a good time to wake up. He smashed his hand onto his alarm clock to snooze it. Why for havens sake did their plane have to leave that early? Quickly the Japanese male got up and dressed and packed the rest for the flight. He was done in a short while. The futon was packed together with some spare clothes. He walked out of his apartment and waited…and waited. He looked at his watch the bean sprout was supposed to have come out already ten minutes got the key out and opened the door. The teen was sleeping on the futon he had lent to him.

"Oi! Wake up!" Kanda hissed.

The boy in question slowly opened his eyes and looked around confusion on his face. "Why are you hear this early I thought we would meet at 3:20."

"Well its 3:30 now get up and get yourself done Lavi will be here any minute now."

"But I set my cell phone to wake me up…it's dead." Kanda just growled. He helped Allen to get his stuff packed. When they walked down the stairs Lavi was already waiting for them. The car drive was an uneventful one nothing happen no one said something all still too tired to do so. At the airport they quickly found Lenalee, Link, Miranda and Komui. Lenalee had already gotten the boarding tickets so all they had to do was give some of their luggage up and make their way to the gate.

When they all were at the security check point Kanda walked a bit further away to an officer he got a sheet of paper out and his FBI-ID the man just nodded. "Hey Lavi what is that what Kanda has with him?" Allen asked.

"Hm oh you mean the long case he's caring around."

"Yeah what's in it I mean he won't be able to fit too many things in it."

"It's where he keeps Mugen."

"What?"

"Mugen. His Mother came from a line of samurai and they passed down a katana named Mugen"

"Wait he's taking a sword on the plane!" Allen said a bit too loud for the red heads liking.

"Yes but he has a special permission to do so. Plus we have our own compartment so it ok."

"How the hell did he even get a permission like that?" Lavi only shrugged his shoulders, by then they all walked through the metal detector and were allowed to leave for their gate. At some point Allen stopped arguing with Lavi about Mugen and just went along. It wasn't long before they were called for boarding. They were flying first class had their own little area and so on. What the hell is wrong with the government! They complain that they don't have enough money and they let their agents fly first bloody class! I mean come on! They all took their seats and were waiting for takeoff.

To Allen's demise he was sitting next to Lavi. "So I heard you are originally from Britain."

"Yeah?"

"You don't really have a British accent though."

"I lived since middle school here in the US so I kind of lost the British accent."

"Say something in British please."

"Well fist it's not British but English. And what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know hey I heard that French fries in Brittan are called chips but what are chips then called there?"

"Ehm they are called crisps."

"Are other thing also called different."

"Yes. If you order a biscuit you get a cookie."

"Wait and what are biscuit called in Brittan then."

"Well the biscuit you are talking about don't exist in the British cousin."

"Wait you don't have Biscuits in Brittan"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know we just don't have them. The end."

"What!" and so the conversation went on and on until Allen somehow managed to fall asleep. He first woke up at touchdown.

They quickly got out of the plain and the air port all together and walked into a warm sunny evening of Rome. They had rented a shuttle service to bring them to their new apartments. Naturally they all lived in the same complex. The building wasn't that big it only had three storages. Lenalee and had an apartment to herself which was on the second floor. Link and Lavi shared one right next to Lenalee. Kanda and Allen had to share an apartment on the first floor.

* * *

The apartment Kanda and Allen had gotten wasn't all that big but it was okay for two people. Their stuff had already arrived and was placed in each bedroom. The furniture they had brought over was already placed in each of their room and already build. The young assassin was grateful for that. It wouldn't take as long to unpack everything this time.

Currently he was alone; Kanda had gone off to the other agents. They had something to discuss apparently. Fine by him he had enough time to check this place out. It had become a habit to analyze his surroundings in which he would live a long time. And to be honest Allen didn't think that he would leave Rome anytime soon. The apartment was built in such a way that Kandas bedroom was next to his and a hallway connected to a different room which was used as the kitchen/dining room. What surprised Allen even more was that they had a garden.

It wasn't big but they had a garden so they could grill. Another specialty about the garden was that a street was right next to it but it was at least 3 meter higher up. So basically someone how walked past and looked over the fence down would see the garden. Though Allen didn't look around just to look he analyzed what would be the smartest escape route, what good hiding spaces existed or in case a fight should for whatever reason take place here he would know what factors to use to his advantage.

Pretty soon he was done. There were no good hiding spaces, escape routes area also a problem but if a fight would erupt he would have some good chances. So Allen walked back to his new room and went straight to his couch. Not to sit down or something like that, no he carefully flipped the couch on it back and slowly unscrewed to short legs of his couch.

When all four where off he slowly removed the bottom of the couch. He inspected everything. All of his weapons he had chosen to take with him were strapped to the couch, also the mask and his coat as Crowned Clown was there. His Parabellum, sniper and dagger were still their so was his mask so everything when smoothly and Allen had smuggled his weapons over successfully.

* * *

"So what do you think would be a smart first move?" Lavi asked. They had agreed that as soon as they arrived they should figure out how to proceed. They were on foreign grounds so they had now had a huge disadvantage. The mafia origination that betrayed the Noah was already annihilated and Skinn Bolic was also not jet found. They could only hope that Skinn was still in one of the other hiding places.

"Baka Usagi why are you asking we have to get used to our new surrounding or are you able to read Italian and find your way around here?"

"Actually I can read Italian, Yuu-chan."

"How come I don't know any of that?"

"Cause it was never relevant. Don't forget I was raised by Bookman." Lavi declared proudly.

"Well, that's good that Lavi is able to speak Italian but shouldn't we fist concentrate on what caused that Akuma to betray the Noah? I mean maybe it's a problem that many Akuma have with the Noah. It could cause a string of problems for them." Link said.

"True. This is even worse for them than an assassination gone wrong. They are bound to do a mistake."

Now they only had to wait for that mistake...

* * *

**Orcelle****: Thanks^-^**

**chibinchi****: really one of the best o.o wow I'm really flattered… and I'll try to keep the good work up**

**DJ Cubed****: Do you know how close Norway was at becoming the new surroundings to this story! I really like your way of thinking^^ so yeah I was very tempted to just take Norway well in the end it wasn't to be…but I think I already have an idea to build Norway in later :D**

**Lord Kharl****: good to hear you love my idea^^ **

**MercenaryCrime****: Yeah …toughs mistakes…they happen when I don't reared the chapter properly I'll fix them soon though ^^**

**Neppi-chan****: Sooooo you win :D by 'start a new one' you mean a new story or chapter sorry I'm a bit confused…**

**Hanashi o suru****: Sorry is not Britain… but Allen's from Britain so you'll see something from Britain in flashbacks^^**

**Mukuro234****: ^^ I hope this is soon enough.**

**Kinkylittlewolf****: Yeah Kanda cuddling Allen really is an amusing thought :D and sorry but no Ireland… I'm also unsure if I'll be able to build it in later chapters sorry ó_ò**

**To the two anonymous reviews: **

** : Thank you very much ^^**

**Guest****: Portugal will most likely also get its spotlight but not in the way you requested it.**

**Soo to all that want me to update more often I'll try to keep it by weekly from now on or at least a week and a half… wish me luck to keep this up…and don't forget Ill first start to type the new chapter when I see Reviews ._. Hint taken?**


	7. Getting used to

**Hanashi o suru: glad that your ok with the flashbacks^^**

**Kinkylittlewolf: About the Ireland thing I actually figured a way out how to fit it into the story surprised that I didn't come up with that idea earlier but you get a flashback ^^**

**flyaway213: yes Rome really is beautiful**

**Neppi-chan: epic bunny-ness I like that :D **

**Mukuro234: thanks**

**Lord Kharl: awesome as usual really you know how to flatter me ^/^**

**That Punk Rock Chick: awww more flatter you guy are to kind**

**sweetkakes35: thanks for pointing that out I'll fix that**

**ShaeraHaek: Yes my muse did kick in just at the wrong point in the story ^^**

**sunshineandmoonlight: yup in that way German students are lucky**

**To the guest review:**

**the one: thank you**

**Actually I'm not really happy with this chapter. I'm currently on vacation in France and I found out that as soon as I was on French ground I ether wrote only shit or I think I write shit. I swear that I have three versions of this chapter on my laptop and decided that this was the less evil of the three. Seeing that I'm unsure if I wrote shit or not I'm going to let you decide but bare with me on this chapter.**

* * *

Getting used to...

"Earl do you really think it is smart to let Allen in the dark?" Cyril asked.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I mean he has now a FBI agent as a guardian because Bookman pulled some stings. Wouldn't it be smart to keep him updated?"

"I see where you're coming from but no. If something should happen to Allen he won't be able to give information he doesn't know."

"Wait so you're saying Allen will betray us." This time Road asked with big puppy eyes. "No no he won't betray us after all I raised him not to, it's just extra precaution. If the government thinks we have abandoned him he will lose his value to them and we would be able to get him out of prison without much of a commotion."

"So you're saying that Allen will be caught?"

"No Road I'm just taking measurements for the unlikely case that Allen will be caught." Everyone that was present in the room could tell that Road wasn't satisfied with the answer she had gotten. "Road how about I give you an assignment." immediately the girls mood brightened up. "Ne ne, Earl what am I supposed to do."

"Here see these guys in the picture? You are supposed to assassinate all of them. They are the ones that betrayed us and gave the information about Skinn to US and EU." "Ehhh… there are so many that are after us?" her mood seemed to lighten even more.

"Oh you would be surprised my dear Road." Cyril mussed to his daughter. "Tell me!"

"The EU made an extra police force but that consists of only 6 or seven people and the USA put their trust into the FBI and CIA."

"Whoa amazing! We really are popular, aren't we?" the young girl cheered. Her father only patted her head affectingly.

"Back on track, would you like to take this assignment on Road? You get to kill every one of the Ferez family."

"Yes of course I thought I already said that I wanted to do that!" "Great and as a special treat you are allowed to have as much time as you want with them." At the proposal the Earl made her eyes gleamed with a sadistic glee that no thirteen year old should have.

* * *

"No! No please don't! I had no idea that they were planning something like that. Don't! I swear!" a man kept on shouting but the person it was directed to just smirk.

"Ohhh maybe you should have paid more attention to your surrounding and maybe you could have talked them out of it if you hadn't been so arrogant." Road mussed. At this point she didn't care who was all for the plan and who ageist it even if some were only innocent bystanders in this scenario. Her orders are to eliminate the entire family and she will be doing exactly that.

"Don't spoil all my fun I stayed up all night figuring out how to kill you. Even though I'm not entirely happy with the end result it still will be fun." _Maaan I really wanted to try stoning once. Well can't have it all. _She looked down at all of the people that were captured. She counted them and soon found out that everyone was captured. She started to smirk evilly. "Okay tie them down."

A few men that Road had brought started to drag her victims to a wooden pillar, the men were all tied to it and Roads smirk grew only more sinister. "Any last wishes or final word? I'm not that heartless you know." None of the men said or made any indication that they had heard Road just now.

By now the men all knew what would await them and that who Road was. Nickname Dream the woman that loved to kill her victims in various execution ways. Judging by the gasoline that was next to the girl and how they were tied down they will be burned to death like the women during the witch hunting. The girl asked them again for any last wishes, like the last time she got no response out of the men. Road only sighted.

"Man you guys are boring." So she took the gasoline and evenly dumped them over each of her victims. Then she quickly got out a box of matches and lit one.

"Okay last chance. Last wishes or messages to loved ones." She still got no response. "Fine." She lights the match and threw it. Instantly Roads victims caught fire.

The men started to scream as soon as the fire started to like their skin. Road watched it all, how the skin was burned off and slowly raw muscle appeared and that twitched to the torture the flames. How the blood vessels popped open and hissing sound when the red liquid fell into the flames. How the men slowly but sure came to an end, until nothing but some black deformed corpses and the stench of burned flesh remained. She had watched it all to the end and the men she had brought were all standing as far away as possible eyes shut and heads turned away.

Even though Road wasn't that dangerous without any help of her subordinate no one would ever get the idea of betraying her, alone of the fact that she would be the one to pick the punishment when they were caught by her father or uncle. Yes the girl that is able to see her targets burn to death with a smirk on her lips would choose how they'd die… it is a truly terrifying idea.

"Now let's go back okay?" Road cheered. At the air pored she failed to notice the mob of white hair that left.

* * *

A young boy, no older than 4, walked down a dark empty hallway. He was hungry and hoped that _he_ was asleep. He stopped in front of a door. The child slowly opened it so the person inside wouldn't notice.

The room looked like a living room at first sight but further in the back there was a kitchen attached to the living room. The boy opened the door a little bit more so he was able to look over the corner to see a man lying on the couch. A bunch of empty beer bottles lay on the ground and loud snoring could be heard from the couch. A sight of relive escaped the boy's mouth and he quietly made his way towards the kitchen. Normally he wouldn't do this, waiting for _him_ to fall asleep, but he was hungry…ho so hungry that he was willing to risk it.

He finally reached the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The sight of beer cans greeted him and on the top shelf of were some left over noodles _he_ hadn't finished. The boy had to get something to stand on to the grab the noodles. But he never got the chance to get anything because _he_ was standing behind him.

* * *

Black eyes snapped open and Kanda was sitting upright in a heartbeat in his bed, cold sweat running down his back. _It was only a dream. _

"Kanda?" he turned to the door and the bean sprout was standing there a bit of sleepiness on his face. "What?" Kanda asked glad that his voice wasn't betraying him. The dream had more of an effect on him then he was willing to admit.

"I heard you scream so I came to check what was going on." _I screamed? When?_ Was it when he woke up from the dream? "Kanda?" a bit of concern filled the young teen's voice. "Sorry did I wake you up?" "No …yes but I would have to wake up in ten minutes anyway."

"I see… Lavi will take you to the university I'm going back to sleep."

"Yes…" even though he wanted to sleep he couldn`t. He just lay their still thinking of hat dream.

After while Kanda just couldn't stand it anymore and got up and trained with Mugen until he had to pick up the bean sprout.

* * *

"Where's Yuu?" Lavi whined.

"He said he wanted to pick Allen up from the university. Next week is the start of October so he will get a monthly ticket for the subway to get to the university." Lenalee informed Lavi, though she didn't take her eyes of her computer screen.

"But it can't take that long."

"Its rush hour so yes it can."

"Lana-chan what are you reading over there?"

"Nothing!" she slammed her laptop down.

"No that was not nothing." Lavi grinned. "Let me look."

"No!" but before the pigtailed girl could grab her laptop out of the reach of Lavi, said rabbit had already snatched it away and looked himself in the bathroom.

"Okay let's see…Akise then took Yukiis length fully into his mout-…Lenalee this is gay porn!"

"It's not!" "It so is! Whoa now it getting intense." "Lavi stop reading it!"

"I never would have thought that you would be into gay porn."

"It's not porn!" by now Lenalee was bright red.

"This is porn only that is written and you have to use your damn fantasy to make up for the visual stuff."

"Stop reading it!"

"Ohhh does Komui know?"

"I think he would suddenly develop a homophobe side because it 'tainted' me"

"Better not let him find out then... Lenalee you're not reading it you're writing it!" "What? No! Maybe…" "Maybe! So you are!" Not sure how to handle the saturation she yelled through the door.

"I'm leaving tell me when Kanda is back. Don't you dare edit anything!" And they were supposed to discuss how they would pinpoint possible traitors of the Noah. _How the hell did it turn into that? And we're supposed to oppose the Noah… Okay writing that while waiting may have been a stupid idea._

* * *

"Kanda slow down!" Allen yelled he was holding his seat as if his life depended on it.

"Moyashi I'm late for a meeting with the others because I had to stop at every got damn red light I have to make up the time up!"

"You'll get us killed if you continue to drive like that."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will. Watch out!" another car was backing out of its parking space and Kanda is coming dangerously close, in the last second though Kanda pulled the car to the side avoiding the crash successfully.

"Don't give me that look Moyashi nothing happened."

"Where did you get your drivers license? I'm pretty sure you must have paid someone of to pass the test."

"I dint pay anyone to pass the test. Where here." With that Kanda pulled into the parking space and got out. Kanda walked further to Lavi's apartment while Allen stayed in their apartment.

"Ah Kanda!"

"Lenalee why aren't you at Lavi's?"

"Ehm let's just say things got kind of awkward." Unsure what awkward was supposed to mean he entered Lavi's apartment.

"Ah Yuu-chan what took you so long?"

"Red lights." Kanda grunted

"Everyone is here now?" Someone asked with and Italian accent. "Yes Detective Giovanni." _Right we were supposed to have a briefing about the criminal status here in Rome._

"So detective what can you tell us?"

"Well besides the fact that a mafia was completely whipped out I cannot tell you any of any unusual activities. But you might want to look out for these families." The police officer gave them a sheath of paper with a list of mafia, gang's even sects.

"Here the highlighted ones are the most powerful ones. The Zanolla, Tozzi, Svaldi and Achmatowa family were the worst nightmare for us last year."

"I see… we'll look into though then first."

* * *

Komui sighted. This was way too much leading a secret task force and being the captain of this FBI branch. It was consuming his life. In a way it wasn't bad because he was mostly so concerned with his work that they didn't realize it but when he finally got some time off he realized that he really didn't have a social life anymore. Like today he finally got of it was evening and he would love to call his younger sister but Italy was way ahead of them and it was most likely early in the morning. Maybe in a few hours he could call her. He started to walk a little bit faster home. What had driven him to walk to work while it was nearing winter was beyond him. In the distance he could see the pub he always had went to with his ex-partner Reever after they successfully solved a case. _I wonder if they would recognize me. _

Curios about it he walked into the pub and to his surprise the bar tender actually remembered him. "Komui I haven't seen you in ages thought you died." He was greeted.

"Hello to you too. And I'm very well still alive. Work was just hectic."

"Really? Before you also had time after a case to come and have a drink."

"Well I was promoted so I'm the captain now of the FBI branch here so…"

"Ahhh got it too much paper work. What happen do Reever?"

"Switched. He works now as a hacker or the FBI."

"He's that good with the computer? He didn't look much of a cop much less some computer genie… what do you want to drink?"

"Actually I just came here to see if you'd remember me I really didn't plan on drinking something."

"Ahhh come one only one beer on the house."

"Well I guess I could stay for a beer if you're so generous." In the back ground he could hear a door open. "Back again Lucia." "Yes."

Komui turned around to see a woman with long brown hair that elegantly fell into her face. She was … niche to look at… at least Komui thought so. "Hello." she greeted Komui when she caught him staring. "Hello." he greeted back. "So what do you want Lucia?" "Nothing special just a beer." "Coming right up."

For some reason Komui couldn't help but stare at the woman. She looked rather depressed. "Excuse me miss-" Komui tried to start a conversation with her but he was cut off by the woman. "I'm sorry but I'm really in a bad mood at the moment and just… I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment and I got a lot to think about." She snapped at him. A bit shocked Komui let it be. He drank his beer and left the bar again.

* * *

"Earl I finished the job." Road proudly declared.

"Wonderful Road. I trust that everyone is dead we can't call Allen anymore if someone survived."

"Nope all burned to crisps."

"Good to hear."

"Road I swear you get worse with every assignment." The voice of another male echoed through the room. "Ah Tyki I didn't see you there." The Portuguese man just rolled his eyes. Really was it normal for a 13 year old to enjoy those things? Okay he knows that Cyril and he are born sadist …and Road being the daughter of Cyril and his niece…never mind it all makes sense now.

"So Tyki-pon how is your search going with Skinn?" Urgh right Skinn how to say the bad news?

"Earl… well the FBI actually caught up with Skinn…"

"Ehhh, how did they manage to do that?"

"Apparently the FBI got more information that we first thought during a Skinn he…"

* * *

"…he was killed!" Kanda asked in disbelieve.

"Yes Nii-san just called and confirmed that Skinn was found in his hide out in Washington; Astoria a shouting started and Skinn got killed."

"Are they sure that it was Skinn that got killed?" Lavi questioned.

"They compared the DNA and it matched." A Noah was dead…yes it would have been favorable if he was alive for questioning but a damn Noah was dead! It was hard to believe. Very hard.

"Okay who all thinks this is a reason to celebrate!" Lavi cheered.

"Do not think about drinking!" Kanda snapped immediately. Slightly shocked Lavi muttered 'I wasn't planning to'.

"But Lavi is right we should celebrate as soon as Link is gets better."

"How about a nice dinner at a restaurant."

"We still have to pinpoint the possible traitors of the Noah though, but somehow I have the feeling that this will be a lot easier now that Skinn was killed. They just have to make a mistake!"

"That's the spirit Yaoi fangirl Lenalee!" Lavi cheered, Lenalee on the other hand got red as a tomato thinking back what had happened yesterday.

"Don't you dare call me that again Lavi or I'll tell Komui that you molested me when you were drunk?"

"Might filling me in what is going on here?" Kanda asked.

"Lenalee read and wrote some gay porn fan fiction on the internet."

"So?" "You're no fun you know that Yuu."

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Now you're fun again."

"That's it I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

"So how's the earl dealing with Skinn's death?" Tyki asked Road after she exited the Earls bedroom.

"It took some time to get him to sleep but he said he wanted to keep it a secret for know. So only you, I and the Earl know about Skinn's death."

"I see…" the mood was heavy after that. They had always made it a point to keep the police at a far distance but now they were directly confronted with them which weren't good at all. They never did learn how to deal with this kind of situation.

The fact that they kept every operation under such a tight look might by them enough time to adjust to the situation. Yes they were in a tight spot now but nothing that could be solved. The fact that Road was the one to whip out the family that betrayed them should also hold of other possible traitors or at least let them think twice before they pull a stunt like that.

* * *

**Well this is it for the chapter. I really have no clue actually how to proceed with the next chapter. I do have ideas for this story the problem is they ether have something with flashbacks or later in the story which we haven't reached jet obviously. **

**So yeah I don't know why I don't have any ideas for the next chapter usually I do have some and this story practically wrote itself. Well up until this point. If you got any wishes or ideas leave a review or a PM. (I guess i have writers block)**

**Ahhh before I forget I don't know why but I want Komui to have a girlfriend for some reason so I'll most likely will have an OC play that part. I'll guarantee that she is loveable. **


	8. Special treatment clearing past

**People I have a 12 hour car drive behind me and I am exhausted not only was my little sister sick and threw up 4-5 times no... my mom was also sick and also threw up a few times it's a miracle that I didn't throw up to. Well I'm exhausted like i said before and finished this chapter during the car drive... so yeah… but for some reason I'm proud of it… I like this chapter very much for some reason…also I want to thank all you that gave me suggestions for this chapter…but apparently plot bunnies only do that what I want them to do when I'm in slight pain... I probably should have that checked out… I will be using your suggestions though for later chapters.**

**Mukuro234****: thank you. ^^**

**midnightheula****: that's actually a good idea but I was actually thinking that Allen was more careful when around Kanda and co…plus there is already someone who has some suspicion against Allen tough he isn't a main character.**

**Kinkylittlewolf****: thanks and glad you liked that Lenalee is a yaoi fan girl…I dunno but when I read a fanfic I always like the Lenalee more that is into yaoi …it gives such a great comedy effect *evil grin***

**flyaway213****: considering that I have no clue how to seduce someone I'll try my best to get Lulubell to seduce someone.**

**That Punk Rock Chick****: thanks ^^**

**Hanashi o suru****: no problem the plot bunny did kick in…well you were right about a lot going down.**

**Lord Kharl****: thank you and about the gray lines… I actually tried to leave the lines out but I thought that that looked kind of strange and confusing because I already use a lot of spaces I would have to leave a lot more space to indicate that a new part of the chapter begins and I didn't like that to much so I used the gray lines.**

**So I actually want to PM you guys from now on when you submit a review because I start work in two days and I have no idea how exhausted I will be after work and so forth…it gives me enough time to writhe it just the question if I actually have the power or the nerve afterword so updates could be slow again. Sorry ó_ò… and because the internet in France sucked only neppi-chan got a PM.**

* * *

Special treatment/ clearing past

Komui really couldn't believe it. The woman he met briefly yesterday was standing in his office. The woman looked just as shocked as him. "Wha-…What are you doing here?" Komui asked. He felt stupid, very stupid. He was supposed to meet with a lawyer now and that woman couldn't be the lawyer, well yes she could but what are the odds to meet said lawyer one day prior in a bar? Not high.

"I was supposed to meet with Captain Lee here…you are Captain Lee right?"

"Y-yes I am." Well this was beyond awkward. Both sides didn't really know how to proceed considering that Komui got turned down from her in a rather rude way yesterday.

"Uhh…Sorry about yesterday shooting you down like that…"

"Huh oh hem apology accepted then."

"Good to know. I think I haven properly introduced myself jet. I'm Lucia Sato, I am supposed to inform you about the special 'treatment' the Noah are supposed to 'enjoy'."

"Ah yes. I don't think I have to introduce myself do I?" the woman just shook her head and smiled at the Chinese man. Komui felt how he liked that smile, a lot. For some reason it looked innocent but not like an innocent smile that never saw something bad but like it threaten once to completely disappear. Confused about his thought and how he even got that idea he pushed all to the back of his mind. He had work to do!

"So they actually are going to loosen the law to speed up the capture of the Noah." Komui said grim. Grim? Why did he say it as if it was something bad, wasn't it a good thing? Hadn't he wished oh so often to just simply forget about the rules so he was able to put some bastard behind bars, expectably when Lenalee was kidnapped. So why did he feel dread.

"Your team is allowed to use force to get a confession out of a suspect," when Lucia saw that Komui wanted to ask a question she immediately answered it without him needing to ask, "Yes force can mean from black mail to torture." She grimaced. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh…oh no. it just that the reason why I was so annoyed yesterday was that I lost a case because a cop used violence to get the confession. Now some rapist is running around free again, probably already in another state."

"I see why you don't like this change then."

"Yes moving on. There won't be any need of getting a formal O.K. to use force; they trust you too not use unnecessary violence." She paused both of them were shortly lost in their thoughts. _Now that the higher up were in danger they were speeding things up._

"One thing though got stricter. They want a constant update. If there was new information about them discover no matter how small they are supposed to add it to a special folder that will be installed in two days. This folder will hold information about the special police force the EU put together as well as the CAI and the police of Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yes as it turned out they figured that something strange was happening within the underground, it might be relayed to the Noah so they were also included." "Even Japan I thought that the Asian countries were unaffected from the Noah."

"Sadly no. now Captain Lee I'd like you to listen very carefully because this is the most important information I'm going to give you." If Komui thought the dread full feeling couldn't get any worse it just did.

"They, the higher ups, have decided to open a court extra design for the Noah. Up until now there are 8 judges and multiple lawyers' part of this court me in included. There are 4 Judges from the EU, a British, a French, a German and a Belgian; 3 from the US and a Judge from Japan. If a Noah or an Akuma of level 4 is captured they are supposed to be brought in front of that court."

"I take it that court has its own adjusted laws then." This was getting grimmer and grimmer. They were really turning thing upside down. "You're guessing right. Considering the fact that this is a matter that not only concerns our government but that of the European and Japanese and possibly other Asian countries they have arranged a special court, are still arranging it." "Special court system?"

"Yes. Because the Noah has expanded to such a length that it's an immediate threat to so many other governments…it only natural that everyone will want to catch and settle things after their system."

"So it's to restore the pride of the countries without making this a race however got the Noah first…"

"Exactly." Lucia looked at Komui to see his expression. Most of the time Komui looked…angered by what the government changed, but now he looked like he was deep in thought. Suddenly Komui looked up and straight at Lucia's face.

"Wait a second weren't you supposed to work here from now one?" Slightly shocked by the sudden burst of Komui she answered.

"Y-yes. I'm supposed to function from now on as a sort of messenger between the juristic side and your team."

"Which means that they are still planning on doing changes?" "Yes." Komui let out a sight.

* * *

"What!" Everyone shouted. Currently Komui had ordered them together for a meeting. He was announcing the changes to Kanda link Lavi and Lenalee.

"Komui you got to be kidding me right? I mean ok we all are annoyed when we aren't able to get a confession but that they are actually really allowing that." Lavi yelled to Komui though the phone.

"I know I also didn't take the news too well, but still we are allowed to use force if we deem it necessary."

"Komui it doesn't matter how bad the Noah are if the police resort to violence there will be commotion." Link said.

"You forget link this is never to reach the ear of the public. So yes we could use force and no one would know or care at this point." The blond German gritted his teeth. This was ridicules. There was a very good reason why the police had these kinds of restrictions, even if they benefit criminals sometimes.

The police exist for the people and if the people don't trust them anymore… People like the Noah clan will have it way to easy.

* * *

"How could you?" asked Adam. "How…?"

Beneath him lay two bodies. Both body were male, one may have been in his late 30 early 40 at the most. The other man looked like he was mid 30. Yes both were very young when Adam had killed them. Many thoughts ran through his head: Why? How? was there another way? What did he do wrong? Did they associate themselves with the wrong people? Was it his fault that it turned out this way?

There were so many questions running through his head but he couldn't answer one of them. He kneeled down and lovingly stroke the dead mans hair. He thought further and finally he came to an answer how this could have happen.

"It was my fault that you turned out like this." Adam mutter under his breath before he broke down crying over his loss. It was his fault he had let them associate with the wrong people. He wasn't strict enough when he told them not to associate with those people; he had trusted them to heed his warning. Yes he had trusted them… suddenly a wave of anger flooded through him.

Yes he had trusted them like he was supposed to good children would have listen to him but they betrayed his trust. How could they betray his trust?! He had brought them up how dare they do that! Without a second thought the pulled out his knife that was strapped at his leg and plunged it unto the torso of the man he so lovingly had stroked his hair before.

No it wasn't his fault he had thought them what their family was about and that blood is thicker than anything. He stabbed the body further and further when he got bored with poking holes into the body he started to slice the body up. Slowly and certainly the organs of the man were starting to show. Even though he was so occupied with slicing the corps up and anybody that might have watched him do so would have said that he was in a trance, even so he still heard how the door to the room opened.

* * *

The earl awakened rather roughly. He hadn't slept well at all. Skins death wasn't taken well by him. Everyone here was family and he will get his revenge for Skinn he deserved that much. He may have been the sloppiest one out of the group but he was defiantly a good candy loving man. The earl curled up in his blanked. He wouldn't do that normally but for the past week he didn't feel like stepping out of bed immediately after waking up.

He will get his revenge, yes. It was the CAI that had killed Skinn so he was going to annihilate their task force and the one that had actually killed Skinn would be introduced to a world full of pain, before he has the privilege to die. Yes he would annihilate the 3rd fraction. They were anyway stupid enough to actually register into the system of the CAi it could be easily hacked or some black mail would do the magic. It won't take long until he had the 3rd faction defeated. Then only the 2nd fraction which belonged to the FBI and the 1st that belonged to the EU special police force.

Those were a lot smarter their information was kept outside of the system. It seems that the CAI ether is very arrogant bout their status or just plain stupid. Either way their plan to destroy the 3rd fraction will be put into motion earlier than expected. Looking at the watch he figured that he had to get up anyway. He wanted to meet with Tyki and Lulubell to make sure that everything to get the 3rd destroyed.

* * *

Kanda felt awful. He really felt like shit. Ever since a week ago when the dreams had started. It was awful not because of the dreams yes they played a major role in his foul mood but the fact that these dreams are actually getting to him that is what is bothering him. Why? Why for fucks sack are they getting to me? Back then they didn't get to me… they say that with age comes a sort of sensibility to horror and gory stuff but then he would have been in the wrong job considering that some victims could have been straight out of the walking dead, which was currently his favorite show so…no that sort of sensibility it couldn't be.

So what was it that had him off and ever since Komui had announced that they are allowed to actually harm their suspects made him feel even worse…like he would sink to a standerd he never wanted to sink to, that he would become like him… Kogoro Yamada. He still couldn't think about him without having hatred well up in him. Why was he starting to think about this now? He never thought of him let alone dream about him and the worst part of this whole situation is that the bean sprout and Baka Usagi are getting wind of it.

Apparently when he dreamed he would moan and even talk every once in awhile and the Baka Usagi is just too observant and asked the damn bean sprout about it. And today they wanted to go out to eat with the whole group … just great like he actually had the nerve to do actually do that now. Currently he was leaning against a wall in his apartment like would have done it all those years ago no he really couldn't possibly be getting affected by this now! That was plain pathetic! He was six for god's sake when it happened and now he was getting affected by it?! To Kandas demise though he didn't notice how a certain red head peeked into the apartment and found Kanda leaning against the wall.

* * *

"So this is the new folder?" Lavi asked Link.

"Yes this is to place all of the information about the Noah. The other should also be placing their information if we are lucky we will find information about other activities of the Noah we haven't known about and might be able to get a better overall few." The red head nodded in understanding.

"When are we supposed to get our first information?"

"The EU said that they were going to enter the information first after that it's our turn and then the CAI's turn. The Japanese will add their possible information to us tomorrow."

"I see…" at the moment only Link and Lavi were there. Lenalee was off and had a Skype conference with Bookman and well Lavi didn't want to disturb Kanda. There was defiantly something wrong with the man but he wouldn't talk about it he hardly did back then and now he talked even less. Still it seemed that he wasn't getting a lot of sleep at the moment and he wasn't sure if he really will be going with them to the restaurant.

They could take Allen that was no problem he was helping anyway with the Moyashi because it was sort of the red heads fault that Kanda was in this situation. And the fact that Kanda is being wired means that he will need more help with the white haired bean sprout.

"It there!" with that Link broke Lavi's train of thought. Before they looked over the information that was given to them by the EU they quickly posted their information into the folder and waited for the CAI to do the same dint take long and they also had the CAI's information about the Noah.

"Okay Link I'll take the EU you the CAI." Link only nodded in response. And the folder proved to be extremely useful to all sides. They would defiantly have to disuse this further with everyone even Komui and Miranda that were currently in the US. _This must be how people feel when they won the jackpot._

* * *

In the end Lavi and Link had to pull themselves together with the information they got. They were currently at a very nice restaurant. The staff had to move some tables to get them to sit together. All the other tables that would seat their group of five were already taken. But the staff managed. So now they were currently reading the menu and Kanda could already see him and his bill. _Damn now I really am paying the Moyashi eating habits. _

When the waiter got back he first got all their drinks and then their food orders. Like Kanda suspected Allen had order two Pizzas and some canenoli. Lavi to order some canenoli, link got some fish, Lenalee got a calzone and Kanda also got some seafood. "So Allen... how is the university?" Lenalee asked. She felt for some reason guilty that the boy had to move with them to Italy, even though it was Lavi's fault.

"It's okay. It doesn't focus where I want it to but well I get a good education."

"What courses did you take?"

"Of course all the music courses. I also have a course in English and biology."

"Biology?" Lavi asked. "That's a weird combination Moyashi-chan."

"And my name is still Allen." The teen replied annoyed "But I guess it is a strange combination music and biology…"

"Very." Kanda grunted. Already used to Kandas behavior he just ignored the navy haired man and continued to talk.

"Well back in high school it turned out that I was rather good in biology and so on so I thought why not continue that."

"So you don't let you talents go to waste got kid." Lavi gave him ridiculously overdone thumbs up and before they could continue their conversation the food already came. They eat in silence and watched how the 16 year old actually could eat so much so fast and still be very skinny. It was fricken inhuman.

"How do you do that?" Lavi asked. "Do what?" Allen asked with his mouth full.

"Eat so much dumbass." Kanda enlightened Allen not so nice.

"Eh I don't know I just eat so much."

"Allen you have to tell me how you stay so skinny! I mean that is the dream of every girl to be able to eat so much and sill be skinny."

"Like I said I don't know it don't really work out but I still eat so much I just don't get fat."

"What!" Lenalee shirked. Even Kanda looked slightly shocked by the Moyashi declaration that he didn't work out. He was nearly, no he was sure that the kid did some sort of sport to keep himself skinny. But wait back then the Moyashi didn't really have any time to do sports so it must be true.

"Wait what happens during charismas? All the cookies and chocolate you have to exercise then right?" Now the kid was slowly shrinking into his stool and blushed. Everyone was confused at first and Link was the one to catch on fist. "Don't tell me… You don't do anything during Christmas season either and you still don't gain any weight!"

The boy shook his head and everyone that was about to call bullshit calmed down immediately. "Last year I lost weight."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" they all shouted. They got looks from the other table surrounding them and the waiters. But they didn't care at the moment they just found out that a kid eat a lot really a lot of food and looses weight without doing stuff…during Christmas! The world sure is unfair. After that discovery they chatted the evening away. Everyone enjoying the evening to the fullest until they all parted and went to their apartments.

That night everyone was sleeping well except for Kanda. He was plagued again by nightmares of his past. The next morning Kanda got reluctantly up and glared at his phone, more over the number he almost had dialed. Was it really necessary to call Bookman? Apparently it was when his body almost dialed the number on its own. This wasn't healthy what he was doing keeping this bottled up inside of him, neither for his mind nor for his body in the long run. And he knew that but his pride wouldn't let anyone knowing of his problem. He managed as a child so why would he now break down now.

How often had he already asked himself that question now? Too often that was sure! He heard a creak coming from the door and looked over what caused the noise. He was still sitting on his bed he dint even get dressed he was still in his sleeping pans. At the door was the Moyashi with mixed look of concern and something along the lines that could be interpreted as busted.

"What are you doing there?"

"You were trashing again so much in you sleep and I was wondering what was going on… you have been doing that a lot lately." Yep his pride was defiantly in the way. The Moyashi only had found out by chance that he wasn't doing too well but he still couldn't bring himself to admit that he had a problem."I have an active sleep that's all."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Allen asked. He knew when people were lying to him. He learned it extra to avoid torturing his targets if it came to information. Not that it meant he didn't have to use one torture method or the other...Road was cut out better for stuff like that.

"I don't know maybe you have to check that gut feeling of yours." Kanda retorted. Now Allen was getting annoyed.

"Look don't act all tough with me I know that something is really bothering you. I don't know if you noticed it but you are starting to have circles under your eyes, plus you have some of the best senses when it comes to your surroundings but you didn't even notice me up until know!" now Kanda was baffled the Moyashi actually had lectured him about his well being… how ironic and it was supposed to be the other way around. About when he wanted to protest the Moyashi mustered a glare that even Kanda was actually thinking twice what he wanted to say. But he stayed stubborn. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I'll tell Lavi." Allen threatened. Kanda glared at the teen but said nothing. It was obvious that that threat wasn't enough. "Fine then I'll tell Lavi what you did when you were drunk." What?! He's was still not over that!

"You wouldn't dare." Kanda growled dangerously. Now that Allen knew he got Kandas full attention he continued. "What makes you think that I wouldn't do that, I mean after all I'm the victim in this scenario." They glared at each other.

After awhile Allen realized that Kanda wouldn't take his threat laterally if he wouldn't put some action behind it. He smirked and Kanda realized that the Moyashi really meant it what he said. The next second Allen was running out the door and Kanda close behind he ran up to Lavi's apartment in the hope that the red head were home. He banged against the door loud enough for the neighbors to hear…well if they had neighbors. Of course Kanda caught up with Allen and tried to grab the bean sprout but he slipped from his grasp the white haired teen banged his hand again agents the door again and this time calling Lavi's name out.

On the other side of the door a very grouch one eyes red head was making his way to the door. It didn't matter how much he liked the short stack robbing him from his sleep was a serious crime in Lavi's eyes and it better be good what he had to say or the kid would get a earful that he wouldn't forget to soon.

Back with Allen and Kanda Allen was still successfully dogging Kanda. Though the space was a little too small and Kanda had already nearly gotten him. Allen made a jump to the door and banged one last time on it before Kanda actually got him. "Let me go." he yelled. "I said le-mimgh." Kanda had placed his hand over the Moyashi mouth and so he wouldn't scream the entire building together.

When Lavi heard Allen scream and how it was cut off. He immediately got serious. Whatever happened to Allen he had to help him quickly no time for his gun. He opened the door carefully and did a double take what he saw. Kanda was holding Allen up the kid kicking whit his legs in mid air and Kandas hand effectively shutting him up.

Kanda didn't even seem to notice Lavi standing there because the next second Kandas eyes widened and his hand shot away from Allen's mouth. He could see a bit mark on Kandas hand. "Lavi!" Allen shouted he wiggled a bit more and finally he was free again form Kandas grip. "Guess what Kanda did!" Allen shouted and immediately Kanda was on trying to recapture the bean sprout.

Lavi could only stand there like an idiot. Kanda managed to scoop Allen up again and this time he was trough over the agents shoulder. "God damn it you win!" Allen merely grinned form behind Kandas and thanked Lavi. The rabbit only stood there as Kanda carries Allen away.

He could hear how Allen asked if Kanda would let him down again and Kanda mutter something about him running back to the Usagi. _What the hell happen just now? _The red head pinched himself in the cheek. It hurt._ Nope I'm not dreaming…_

* * *

**I actually don't have too much to say down here besides review and that if you review the new chapter with Kandas past will be updated tomorrow you heard right tomorrow. But I want to see a lot of review ._. I had Kandas past already written down to the largest part so it won't take long..(One question is it too much to ask when I say I'd like to reach 80 reviews?) Well review allot and you'll get Kandas past before I go possibly MIA. ^^ ._. Review**


	9. Father

**So the reason this is up today and not yesterday is that literally when I was only two clicks away from uploading this chapter my internet died. It was a higher force you have to understand! Well anyway that is actually all I have to say except maybe that the Yullen will be rolling in. (Kanda is just to stubborn) **

**Ah and considering that I haven't gotten any respond to my question about the KomuixOC thing I'm guessing it's ok? Just give me a thumb up or down so I really know where to go with Komui and so on.**

* * *

Father...

Two year old Kanda watched his father fearful…it was again that time when he was acting strange and the Japanese kid was beyond scared…last time his father had hit him. Not just once but a lot. He really felt sore the next day he still had bruises all over his body.

He didn't like it and he didn't want it. Why was his father doing this to him? The first time that happened he didn't look at him in days. But now it was happening more frequently and he hoped it would stop soon. He had no idea it would last for four years full of beatings and even starving.

o

Six year old Kanda awoke with growl. When he tried to sneak past his father to get something to eat he was caught and beaten but he was lucky this time, his father was drunk and half asleep so it didn't last long and wasn't very harsh for that matter. He had way worse behind him. The young child didn't know when it had started; all he knew was that it has been that way all his live, his father beating him until he was unconscious. He was nearing his sixed year of live and not once did he have contact with other children or other people for that matter at all. For some odd reason he didn't think that this was normal and lately the abnormality became even more abnormal.

His father would usually get some cheap crappie food for him but now he didn't get anything. The food he eats now are the leftovers from his father and if he actually had gotten something to eat his father would beat him the next day. Kanda was still in the kitchen when he heard how his father spoke to woman in that other language. He was able to understand a few things but not everything. She was yelling at _him_ for some reason. He was able to understand thinks like: no yes or other basics, he also knew what child meant but nothing that would tell him why he was she was yelling at him. It was strange… the word scream also fell often though he didn't know what that meant. It was a bit frustrating; he peered over to the entrance where his father was having a 'conversation'.

None of them noticed that he was looking, well until the point where his father slammed the door shut and turned around. He was already angry but when he saw Kanda and how he was spying on him his face darkened further. For the first time in a long time Kanda was aurally afraid again. He walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back into the living room.

"You little brat!" the first punch connected with Kandas face. His father was holding him up at his hair which doubled the pain because his feet were dangling in the air and he had no way of supporting his weight. He felt how punch after punch was connecting with his face his stomach chest one even that had missed its actual goal landed on his throat obviously that one hurt the most, but he was lucky that punch had been weak. It was strange what he labeled as 'luck'. At one point of the beating he was thrown to the ground his father was towering over him now and directing kick after kick torts is face and stomach. The child fell into a sort of trance during the beating to lessen the pain inflicted to him but when he came back to his senses his Father had both of his hands on his neck and was strangling him.

He started to fight back, to fight for his survival, something in the eyes of Kogoro told him that he was serious about ending this own sons live. He closed his eyes and started to trash around, panic rising. When suddenly the hand around his neck were yanked away. He fell into a string of choughs when he opens his eyes he saw men that were holding his father down. There were four men in total and a woman two of them were keeping his father in check discussed visible on their faces.

He had seen that emotion often on his father but it was always directed torts him now for the first time that look was not directed to him but to Korgoro. The woman and the other man were beside him talking in that language he couldn't understand. His father said something to them with a grin what cased that one of the men holing him to slam him head first into the wall. The women yelled something but looked concerned back at him. He didn't understand what was going on. Yes those people were helping him but why? He didn't want to hurt anymore but up until now no one had helped him so why now? He was lifted up the other man beside him and carried out of the house now that Kanda thought about it this must have been the first time outside of the apartment or at least he couldn't remember that he ever had been outside.

o

Kanda awoke in a hospital bed. The child was looking around confused where he was. Had those people from before brought him here? They must have, he doesn't remember going here. He noticed that his arms and neck were bandaged. It felt strange and he didn't understand why someone would rap something like that around his throat or arms.

So in short he was undraping the bandages only to find that something was smeared onto his skin. When he had taken all of the bandages of he realized that these bandages were supposed to be placed over his bruises. Now that he thought about it was probably meant for protection…so now he was putting it back on. While he was putting it back on a woman walked in. He looked a bit startled when she saw what he was doing. The woman started to talk to him but he didn't understand one word what she was saying to him, she also noticed that and slowly approached him and reached out to one of the bandages he had undraped. When she had is she slowly gestured that she wanted to put it on and Kanda allowed her to do so. It looked awful when he had tried to do it couldn't get any worse. Then she talked to him again but for god's sake he couldn't understand her. It wasn't that she spoke unclearly or something she was just using that language he couldn't understand, but could hear his father talk sometimes.

When the woman noticed that he didn't understand her he walked out of the room. Kanda just sat there. A man walked into the room and sat across from Kanda. He had a very stupid gin on his face and said.

"My name is Tidoll. Who are my may I ask?" kanda didn't answer, he felt very akward becase his father barly called him by his name he was starting to get unshure if Yuu really was his name or not.

"Fine, then how are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I'm fine…" Kanda retorted.

"You got quite a beating does he do it often to you?" the man asked. Kanda didn't understand…yes it happened constantly but why would he ask such a thing. "Yes…?" Kanda answered the question.

"Oh you poor thing you…" the man suddenly started to cry and hugged Kanda. Kanda visibly tensed up when the man hugged him, because of his father he didn't like direct contact and he sure as hell didn't know how to respond to someone who didn't mean any harm do him. "I'm going to adopt you!" the man wailed.

o

He had just moved in with Tidoll and the other people that lived there with him. Apparently 'adopt' meant to raise a child that is not your own and it was a very unusual situation in geranial when the artist slash social worker announced that he was going to adopted him. But never the less he ended up with Tidoll and his now two older brothers personally he thought that Marie was okay he liked him but Daisya was downright annoying always bothering him. And now he had to go see a therapist. Tidoll said he had to meet with one more and if he couldn't help than he would leave Kanda alone. He thought that was a waste of time but it was only one more so he would bear with it. He walked up to the large door Tidoll would be waiting for him in the lounge.

Once inside of the large room he noticed that the therapist Tidoll was talking about was in fact a short older man, next to him was a boy with flame red hair and he was going through some files. The door fell into the look and both looked up at him. "Lavi take the files and sort them out in the next room." The boy nodded took the pile of files and loose paper and went into another room.

"So you are Kanda right?"

"Yes."

"You have been to countless other therapists but neither could help you."

"I don't know what there is to help me about."

"Well usually children that were abused like you have difficulties to trust people." "Why?"

"Because they were abused people they were supposed to trust."

"I'm supposed to trust that man?"

"He is your father so yes. Normally a father teaches his child how to ride a bicycle or help them in your age with their first year of school." It was obvious that Kanda had no clue that those things were or that they were something any kid should experience.

"Why did he do those things to me then?" Bookman was way too long in this business to think that the child in front of him suddenly felt betrayed it was just plain curiosity. He looked down at his file; there was also the confection of Kogoro Yamada.

"Your mother died giving birth to you. The first two years of your live he claimed on your mother's grave he didn't harmed you in any way. He said it started when you turned two. Before that he had somehow tried to sue the hospital because he felt they were at fault for your mother's death, he had gotten a letter from the hospital saying that your mother wasn't suited to give birth to you and would have died anyway."

"So it's my fault that my mother died?"

"No she knew that if she would give birth to you she would die that's why she even included you into her will."

"So she knew that she would die isn't that dumb?"

"Considering ever person has a different few of live, but even I would say that she was a very kind and honorable person."

"Honorable?"

"You'll understand when you are older. But back on track…you don't seem to mistrust Tidoll… why?"

"I didn't do anything to Tidoll. I know now that my father did that because he had a personal grudge against me."

"But you only now this since a few minutes ago what made you think that Tidoll wouldn't harm you?"

"It didn't feel like it. Tidoll said that you were here to help me but I can clearly tell that you are curious about me, you said so yourself I'm an unusual case. You're seeing me as a personal challenge you didn't have in a while." Well bookman was speechless "You have quite the observaition skill."

Kanda merely shrugged his shoulders. "What was the name of my mother?" This time there was a hint of sadness, dare he assume, in his voice.

"Officially her name is Yuu Yamada but her original name was Yuu Kanda."

"Wait a sec that's my name!"

"You were named after your mother. Yuu is a gender neutral name." Kanda visibly blushed at that new found information.

"What does it mean …my name?" "Uh, it means superiority, but it can also mean kindness, gentleness even cuddliness."

"That. Is. Not. My. Name. anymore." Kanda pressed every word in embarrassment.

o

After getting used to all of his meetings with bookman and his annoying grandson he just had to attend school with, things got better he now was in contact with his grandparents in Japan, of course form his mother's side he even got Mugen to see Mugen the family hair loom. His grandparents from his father's side said they couldn't look him in the eye after what their son had did to him and begged for forgiveness.

Honestly he actually didn't care it wasn't them that did those things to him, but it wasn't as if they were completely out of his live to his birthday he always got some money from them. He was slowly getting a proper view how live should be. It was really amazing what his father had kept form him his first six years of live. He also noticed that his visited to bookman had become less and less and Tidoll had even announced to him that he didn't have to see bookman soon, thogh he didn't understand why he still had to see bookman.

Two years have passed since his father was arrested and looked away into a prison for 16 years…well now it was 14. He had picked up sword fighting and karate, even though Tidoll was against it at fist Kanda got his way. Years went by and he really didn't change too much: grouchy violent hotheaded and of cores he still had his sharp tong. Yes he hadn't changes to much.

Now in high school he only had two friends one was of course the annoying and obnoxious Lavi bookman jr. and then there was a boy he meet in middle school named Alma Karma. During high school Alma and he had become a couple to the shock of society. But that was okay he was happy and Alma was too…until that drunk driver had run over Alma and instantly killed him.

It devastated Kanda but now he was. He was going to join the police. When he was 18 Kanda managed to get a place in the academy for the FBI. Bookman had arranged everything for him and soon he was known to be one of the best FBI agents in America. That is exactly the reason why he doesn't understand why these dreams were getting to him.

o

He was currently in Lavi's apartment. In front of the rabbits laptop and waiting for bookman to call him. In the other room were the Moyashi and Usagi waiting for his session to end and ask how it went. When he heard the annoying sound of a Skype call he quickly pressed accept to shut the thing up. On the other side he could see bookman sitting in front of the PC.

"So why have you recruited a session with me Kanda?" Kanda grumbled about being black mailed into this session by the bean sprout but bookman would ignore that…for now. "I'm starting to have nightmares of my past and it's getting to me more than I actually am willing to admit." Kanda admitted after a few minutes. He knew from experience that bookman had his way to get him to talk so it would be simply easier for him and for the old man.

"That is odd I was sure that you were done with that part of your life, seeing you were immediately done with it the second you got taken away from your father." "Yeah that's what I liked to know too." Bookman asked question after question to get a proper view of the situation and after while he stopped and looked deep in thought.

"I think you subconsciously see yourself forced into a father position for Allen and the only father position you ever truly recognized was that of your real father, after all you never really came to terms with the idea of Tidoll being our father."

"What exactly do you mean? Because I'm the guardian of the Moyashi now I'm having these nightmares?"

"Not direct… like I said your subconscious has placed yourself in a forced father position and I think your subconscious is reacting fearful to the fact that you could turn out like your father, as a result you are plague by your past."

"Does that mean that I won't be any longer the Moyashi guardian?"

"No that doesn't mean that it only means that you have to start to make certain what way your relationship with Allen should take that of a little bother… but I wouldn't suggest that for you. It would be best if you'd start to actively view him as a close friend that you're helping out." The samurai thought of it for a while and sighted. "I guess I will do it that way then…" the conference had ended not soon after that and Lavi was the only one left with him in the apartment the kid left to make some dinner.

"So do you think everything will be okay?" the red head asked.

"Who knows all I know is that I'm supposed to view that Moyashi as a friend now and that I have to check up on bookman when it's not getting any better."

"I see. Ahhh now that I have you alone you're the only one that doesn't know about the information given to us by the CAI and EU. And I think we are going to have a lot of work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The EU lost track of Joido in Poland they believe he was headed for Rome."

* * *

**To explain a little more Kanda's father got a job offer for 5 years in america in those five years Kanda's mom gave birth to him and died aka making Kanda half American his father picked up drinking and was quickly fired when the abuse started his dad only spoke Japanese to him Kanda fist learned English with Tidoll.**

**Ihave nothing to say down anymore here except for review ._. If I see enough reviews I'll make Kanda and Allen kiss in the next chapter ._.**


	10. This day can't get any worse

**Sooo nearly four month have passed since I last updated. Well yeah here's the chapter and are there people still reading? Cuz I had some stress with work right in the beginning and then I had writers blog because of thought problems but they are all cleared out now, well except that I have the feeling that one of my bosses dislikes me…**

* * *

This day can't get any worse

Shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell is the Earl thinking?! The Portuguese man really couldn't understand one word of the Earl's order! Let's think back: there was one opposing mafia in Poland at the moment that well…how to say, was rather powerful powerful enough to be a eyesore to the earl, which by this standards is actually very rare but there are a few out there.

So he was sent to negotiate with them…like them joining the Noah, but they declined. At one point in the negotiation Tyki….well got fed up with them and at the same time the earl ordered not to harm them what so ever. Why? No clue! So because of that little slip up remark Tyki made while in the negotiations they well didn't take that too lightly. That's the reason why he was running for his life now.

Sure he could always break the rules the earl gave him but for some reason that wasn't to appealing…disobeying the earl. So he was now speeding down a street in Rome and damn toughs damn Mafioso are really persistent they chased him through entire Europe for fucks sack! The damn insult couldn't have been worth that much trouble or they were smart enough to figure out that Tyki wasn't allowed to kill them at the moment and wouldn't let that chance slip away.

And he had been running from them for a while, they were just too damn persistent. Even though the streets slowly filled with more cares he would probably have to wait for rush hour to successfully get out of this situation. And like he had thought the fist wave of rush hour traffic soon came and he lost them, slowly he made his way to one of the apartments the earl has rented out in Rome.

O

"You fucking lost him!"

"Shut up I know that!" replied the second man.

"Great now I have to explain the boss how we lost him." The first man growled. The two men were slowly driving through various streets no destination set. When one of the men spotted a bundle of white hair surging it off as some old man he drove past him but his partner thought otherwise.

"Slow down." The second man did as his partner told him to and slowed a bit down.

"Holy shit…that is crowned clown!" the first breathed out.

"What!?" the other one yelled.

"I think he just came out of that build over there."

"What are you waiting for call the boss!" and so he did. This was perfect. The Earl doesn't want their family crushed at the moment but they had no intention of joining, not with the coup that will bring down the Noah. The coup is only in its beginnings phase but if everything goes by the Noah will soon cease to exist. After the phone call with the boss both of them parked near the house they believe crowned clown exit. Soon another car came and joined them. Then they waited other people exited the building a woman and blond haired man, then some time another man with red hair exited, the last person that left was a Japanese looking one before crowned clown came back and entered the building. They quickly got out of the car and walked up some stairs only to see crowned clown unlocking what seems to be his apartment door.

o

"Hello." called Allen through his apartment, receiving no answer he figured Kanda was out, which was fine by him at least he didn't had to hear Kandas constant complaining how he was cooking. Back in America he the deal with him preparing ether lunch or dinner was fine by him but now he was more than annoyed. Kanda had made it a habit making lunch for himself and he would prepare dinner but the man had made it a habit to look over his shoulders of every step he would make and constantly complained and criticize him in a not to friendly way. It wasn't very nice to cook nowadays but finally he was alone and could cook in peace or so he thought.

There was a knock on the door and not thinking much by it he walked over to it and opened it. At that moment the last thing he expected was that gun would be shoved into his face. Without even fully registration that a group of assassins was right in front of him, he ducked and kicked the man from his feet. The remaining three men all had their guns out and pointed at him. He quickly skipped to the right before any of the fired bullets could hit him. He ran back to the kitchen and got a knife out, before jumping over the counter towards the glass door that lead out to the terrace. Peeking if the men had actually followed him and didn't use another way he was not very pleased when he only found two in the kitchen. _So the other two are searching the house, huh._ Well the he really needed a new position, fast.

If he stayed he would be surrounded what shouldn't pose a threat to him anymore but he saw the symbol graved onto the guns and he knew that family has been bothering the earl for a few years know. He wouldn't want to get into the cross fire between four very excellently trained assassins, only problem was the missing two assassins had already snuck up on him, the last second though he was able to stab one of the assassins before he could pull the trigger. Even so thought the other two men were attracted by the shout of the other assassin and soon Allen found himself surrounded by them and he doubted their orders were capture and binge back to the boss, or something like that.

The young teen couldn't help but smirk, they were confident in the sole fact that they had out numbers him. It was true that these men were one of the best assassins in Poland no doubt on may even play in the high league of Europe, and that it was tree against one would have given them the upper hand if, if , they had stayed focused. Using his chance he sprinted up to one of his attackers and slung his left arm around him using his body as a shield and chocking him at the same time effetely, and because of the different in height the man had to bend over in a weird manner to at least have a chance of berating. Allen then took the gun from his hostage's hand, but before he could shout one of the assassins had already shoot. It missed his head by a few inches. The other assassin used that opportunity to run around Allen and shoot him from behind, thought that plan never succeeded when Allen used the other man as a foothold to sling he legs around the other mans neck, he released him again after he heard the snap of the man's neck breaking.

After that he shifted his hold on the man, which he still held hostage, and with little to no effort he Brock his neck to. The last assassin standing was to shock that a 16 year old boy just killed two of the best assassins he knows in less then thirty seconds; of course Allen used that opportunity and shot the man in the head. Taking the gun he slowly proceeded to the front door and closed it and checked if any more were waiting outside. Finding no one he finally let his guard down, though with that realization finally dawned on him. He had four dead body and four FBI agents living in this house.

o

The earl wasn't too happy seeing a certain number show up on his display of his cell phone. Hadn't he told him not to call them anymore, he was about to click him away but then decided other wise and picked it up in the end.

"Hello."

"Earl, I know I'm not supposed to call this number anymore but I'm kind of in a bind here."

"What do you mean?"

"Ehm, apparently someone assassins recognized me and wanted to take me out…obviously that didn't work to well for them the thing is, I got four dead bodies in a house in which four FBI agents live and could come back at any given moment, plus I have no idea where to place the dead bodies in Rome."

"Wait you are in Rome?"

"Yeah why?" _well this is unexpected. _

"Allen why are you in Rome?"

"Uh, uhm, because that FBI agent was positioned here, some special case that allowed him to work abroad."

"I see Tyki is in Rome I'll call him you make sure that the bodies are ready ok."

"Yes thank you." Allen quickly gave the earl his new address and the conversation would have needed there but the earl added on:

"Oh and Allen, dear."

"Yes?"

"If you should have the opportunity to read through that FBIs case file please do so and tell me on what case he is on." Without waiting for a response he hung up and dialed Tykis number.

"Yes." Growled it from the other side.

"Tyki-pon, be a little more cheerful. I got a job for you."

"Your last job got me nearly killed I had to drive all the way down to Rome to get these bastards of my trail, only, I might add, because you ordered me not to kill them. Why?"

"It important to get them onto our side of their own free will if we force them we would only have one more mafia that could turn on us."

"You think there are going to be more turning on us."

"For the time being I doubt it but now onto your job!" the earl could hear Tyki wince from the other side.

"Now now you get to meet your dear cousin and help him clean up his mess he made."

"What cousin are we talking about"

"Dear Allen-chan seems to be in tight spot, so I'd suggest you help him out now."

"Allen is in Rome?!"

"Yes he is. I'm going to give you his address but you have to be quick, his dear FBI agent guardian might come home anytime as it seems."

"…I'm on my way." The earl was only able to hear a click and the beep tone that signal that Tyki had hung up. _This is…should that FBI agent really be…_

o

The Portuguese man pulled up to the house the earl had told him about and his white haired cousin was already waiting for him out there. "Yo, Shonen fancy that you're here in Rome too."

"Tyki… I really have no nerve for that at the moment, would you please help me before anyone comes back, I really have no idea how to explain 4 corpses." "Well you could always leave them there and say that you just found them there." Tyki lazily answered.

"Yeah then they will DNA from them on me and so and fourth…no thank you." By now Allen had brought Tyki to the corpses, the only thing is how do you carry four dead men down to Tykis car without getting attention.

"You wouldn't possibly have four carpets large enough to warp these men in do you?" Allen shook his head, he didn't even have one.

"This area is usually pretty empty around this time so we might actually be able to carry them down if we are careful without anyone noticing this."

"Wait my idea of leaving them there and say someone dumped them there is not good but carry four corpses in bright daylight out of your apartment isn't screaming I just committed murder?!" Tyki nearly shouted.

"Not if no one looks. Do you have a saw?"

"Yes wait I'm getting it." It dint take long and the man was back with the saw he already knew were this was going. Though he was confused for a millisecond why Allen was in the bathroom. _Of course the floor is wooden the blood wouldn't come out of it again. _The younger assassin already had one corps ready to be cut up and large garbage bags.

"Here" Tyki handed his cousin a saw. He took his own and started to cut the head of the first body. Allen went for the legs. It would take time yes so he hoped that no one would be coming back soon because he really had no idea how to explain this ….but the other way around he also had no idea what to do except that ridicules idea Tyki had.

So here he was cutting up the second body. It went surprisingly easy, the saw was good of course the bone took the longest but Allen tried to cut there were the joints were because that was the easiest way to disconnect the legs from the body. Like cutting chicken you always cut the leg of at the joint, but maybe that was just his family. Allen was beyond relief when all the bodies were chopped up and in the garbage bag, now all that was left was to clean up the bathroom and get changed and mop the floor and get the house for their mini garden and hope that Kanda or anyone else would comeback anytime soon. "Shonen I got everything loaded do you need help cleaning up."

"Yeah actually I really do." In record time both assassins cleared the house of any sort of evident what Allen had done last but not least Allen had to change out of his clothe and gather all of the wash cloths they used and through it in the last garbage bag.

"All done and no one came so I guess well manage." Tyki announced.

"Yeah but now I have to go out shopping and get everything we just waited."

"I think that's a small price to pay, considering that you aren't wondering into jail." There wasn't much talk afterwards Tyki left with a short good bye and Allen made his way to the next convenience store.

o

After biting Allen a short good bye he made his way back work. He finally had a plan how to get them of his back or at least to buy them some time, ironically though it was again Allen without even knowing it that took care of his problems to say that he was supposed to compete against Allen as the new head of the Noah clan ….well that was just slightly awkward. It was obvious to both Road and him that Allen will take over he was already one of the best assassins worldwide and extremely intelligent. Tyki may be to a top assassin but he lacked the brain power and Road who had brain power lacked the skill of a top assassin.

Tyki honestly believed that the earl only said that Road and Tyki would be considerable heirs so the attention would be left of off Allen, or if something should happen to him, Allen. So in front of the hotel that he knew is dear 'business partner' was in the Portuguese man waited no time he collected his nesecerties for the little conversation he was going to have and walked in. he honestly didn't expect to have guns shoved right into his face at his arrival but nether then less, it happened.

"Whoa, calm down I'm hear to continue our negotiations in a civil manner." Tyki declared. The men looked around each other and slowly lower their weapons. Someone shouted something in polish and the boss appeared in front of him.

Ahhh it was a shame that she was the boss what a beauty and quite the shook when he first saw her, one of the mafia that was in their way was lead by a woman, a beautiful one no less and he might ad she had breast, a lot and they don't sack down they are well formed.

"Mr. Mikk, I hope you haven't returned to ask me again if my breasts are naturally this way." She smiled but that was that typical smile to hide the fact that the blond had already kill Tyki in multiple times in her head.

"Ah no. I'm sorry about that, it was rude and unprofessional. I'm here to finish the negotiations."

o

Allen walked down the street to the convenience store he had in mind only to find out that they were closed. Apparently from what he could tell they had leak and now the market was flooded. So he had to walk to the next convenience store he knew. He bought everything he needed and some other things to cover it all up. So in the end he walked out with the sponges and garbage bags some finished tomatoes, flower, chili and apples. It would be perfect if he managed to go home before Kanda came back to replace everything without his knowing but of course his luck ran out right at that moment and as he exited the store he ran into no one other than his dear guardian Kanda.

"Moyashi." Kanda asked …well it sounded like a question.

"What are you doing here?" well that was a question.

"Ehm I bought some stuff that's it." That wasn't a lie but Allen couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. 10 minutes ago Tyki and him were still cleaning up the apartment to think if they had been any slower they would have been caught…not to appealing and that brought Allen slightly out of his concept. They walked back to the apartment together and Kanda noticed Allen's behavior and got really annoyed really fast.

"Moyashi, what did you do?" the samurai decedent finally asked.

"Wha- Nothing." Well shit the way he answered just screamed I did something stupid. The teen tried to walk away from Kanda and the conversation that was to come, but Kanda wouldn't allow that and stretched his arm out to block his way, Allen placed instinctively some space between them so he ended up against the wall…great.

Kanda leaned forward his arm still outstretched so Allen couldn't continue forward. Now that Kanda was on his eye level with Allen he asked again: "What did you do?"

Allen knew that Kanda wouldn't let the subject go, you could tell just by the look he was giving him. _Okay brain it would be nice if you wouldn't sleep right now. _Allen couldn't think of **anything! **

"I didn't do anything…" Allen said even though his voice wasn't betraying him, apparently his eyes did.

"You aren't looking me directly in the eyes." True he was looking a bit father up but that should trick him, so he thought. Before Kanda could press the matter further something collided with his head and pressed him forward. It took the dark haired man a moment to register what happened and what was the natural conscience was from being hit on the head with such force.

But all that collecting was lost when he realized in what position he was in and to say it bluntly…he was kissing Allen walker. In a way. He immediately pulled back and turned away and looked what had collided with his head. It was a soccer ball, on the other side of the street there was a boy he is expression already told that he was the one who threw, kicked or whatever with the ball. He walked over and started talking in Italian. Kanda had to cut him off and asked if he spoke English.

The boy slowly nodded and explained that he had it in a net and was kicking it when it ripped and the ball flew away. If the boy had seen what ells happened he didn't mention it? Even though Kanda would have liked to shout to the boy, he was the one who got him in another embarrassing situation with the white haired teen, but he let him go. Now he had to face another unnecessary situation between them.

o

Tyki grinned when he saw the shocked face of Dominika, his 'business partner', when he presented the four heads of the guys that followed him.

"I know that this is quite sudden but you see our clowned clown wasn't too happy to be attacked, and I was so considering not attacking you to show that this meeting was friendly." Now he was in the perfect situation to turn this negotiation. They assumed that he wasn't allowed to attack, which was true but they have no way to confirm that this was actually the case.

"What do you want?"

"I said right from the beginning that I don't want to force you to join us but this is more or less a warning not to think that we won't crush you if we think that the alliance between us will be more trouble than good." Dominka was extremely unfriendly. She disliked this greatly but she wasn't about to join.

"I can tell that you aren't happy and we don't want to degrade you in anyway, after all you are a respectable mafia, and with this why I think it would be best to return to Poland and give you some time, personally I don't think I'm the right person to negotiate with you, and after this I defiantly am not the right person to present my mafias interest anymore, which I can assure you that you will have nothing to complain about and if so ill guarantee that we will negotiate something out that will please both our sides. So I only ask of you to consider our offer further." The opposing boss sneered an O.K. and left Tyki smiling behind.

* * *

**So I still gave you the kiss but the actual yullen will be rolling in at a later time, at the moment the plot is more important at the moment and to all of you out there Kanda is a character of his own mind I try to make him as realistic as possible with the changes of his past and my own elements and it would just simply be unrealistic to have them kiss now intentionally instead of accidently. So but updates should be more regular now and happy birthday Allen!(And myself : D Jup my birthday is the same as Allen's XD, Christmas present to you, getting over my writers block my birthday present to myself)**

**I want to see reviews if not I'll go back to my writers block. ._. Review! Just to be save.**


End file.
